Frère de mon meilleur ami
by Aidoku
Summary: Bella vit à Forks. Son meilleur ami, Jasper, est un musicien connu en Amérique ainsi que ses deux frères Edward et Emmett. Mais pour un raison obscure à tout le monde, Edward voue une haine sans nom à Bella. Mais un jour quelque chose va changer…
1. Le début

Salut! Moi, c'est Bella. J'ai 18 ans dans 3 mois. Je suis au lycée de Forks. La chose qui me différencie légèrement des autres. Mon meilleur ami est Jasper Cullen, et oui, le grand musicien Jasper Cullen, comme il le dit. Et, ironie du sort, mon pire ennemie, ou plutôt la personne qui me déteste le plus au monde, est… je vous laisse deviner… si je vous dit frère, musicien… toujours pas… dernier indice… cheveux cuivres mal peignés… vous voyez maintenant … bon, je le dis pour ceux qui ont pas deviné… Edward Cullen. Oui, mon « pire ennemie » est le frère de mon meilleur ami. Pourtant moi, je n'ai rien fait pour, c'est lui qui me déteste et m'insulte donc moi, ben… je réponds maintenant. Ça fait 5 ans, qu'il ne me parle que par insulte et fait colporter les pires rumeurs sur moi. Vous me direz que c'est impossible un visage d'ange pareil, il faut pas trop se fier aux apparences, pour moi, c'est plus le diable qu'autre chose. Oh! Bien sûr, j'avais d'autres amies dont Alice et Rosalie. Mais Rosalie étant la petite amie de Emmett l'autre frère d'Edward, et Alice n'osait pas m'approcher quand j'étais avec Jasper car elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle en pinçait pour lui depuis la primaire. Et Angela, une camarade de classe avec qui le courant avait rapidement bien passé.

Je vis avec ma grand-mère, ma mère est morte il y a 4 ans et mon père bosse comme un fou pou offrir se qu'il y a de mieux pour sa fille, si il savait que c'est lui dont j'ai besoin.

Il est 7h30, Jasper passe me chercher avec sa nouvelle voiture, un Lamborghini, dont il est tout fier. J'attends. Une Volvo grise s'arrête à mon niveau. Edward! Comme je suis pas contente de te voir, surtout avec ta pouf, Lauren, beurk!

-Jasper est malade, il pourra pas venir te chercher.

-Ok.

Je commence à partir. Quand je pense qu'Emmett et Jasper me racontaient que c'était le mec le plus romantique qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Tu parles il y a deux semaine, il était avec Tanya Denali, la correspondante australienne de Jessica Staneley. Je m'éloignai de la voiture, quand celle-ci accéléra pour me rattraper et s'arrêter sèchement près de moi.

-Et un merci, ça te brûlerai la langue!

-Et un bonjours, ça te l'arracherai à toi!m'exclamai-je en me retournant.

-Pour toi, oui!

-Eh ben, t'attends pas à un merci de ma part.

Il démarre en trombe. Bon, allez , le bus. Faut 15 minutes pour y aller et il passe dans 20 minutes. J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus. Pffff… la m*rde. Oula! Je vibre moi! Quelle imbécile! c'est mon portable! -_-' no comment, s'il vous plait.

-Bella, j'écoute.

-Bella, c'est Jasper.

-Ça va, Jazzy?

-Oui, mais où es tu en ce moment? Je t'attends, moi.

-T'es devant chez moi?

-Et bien, oui, comme prévu, dit il lentement comme si j'étais une imbécile.

-Jazz… t'es malade, rentre te reposer. Je vais prendre le bus.

-Mais… je ne suis pas malade. Qui Est-ce qui t'a dit ça?

-C'est Ed… non rien.

Chapitre très court vous m'en voyez désolé mais j'ai mis énormément de temps à comprendre comme marchait le site. Des petits review????

Mess-Muse


	2. Jour de deuil

**Chapitre 2 **

-C'est Edward, pas vrai.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Bon, j'arrive. Ne prends pas le bus, hein.

-Oui.

-J'arrive, à tout de suite.

-À tout de suite.

M*rde! Si Jasper apprend que c'est Edward qui m'a dit ça, ils vont encore se disputer. Et Edward me fera encore un coup vache que Jasper va finir par savoir, il vont se disputer, et ainsi de suite. Le bus arrive, prend les élèves et part. Merci, Jasper!je me suis fait passé pour une imbécile qui attend le bus pour ne pas monter. La Lamborghini de Jasper arrive. Je monte (au côté passager)…

Bon, alors, on démarre? Mais qu'est se qu'il attends? Et pourquoi il me fixe comme ça? Non! C'est pas la peine! Je ne te dirai pas que c'est ton frère. Jouons l'ignorante

-Bon, alors, tu démarres, sinon on va être en retard.

-C'est Edward qui t'as dit que j'étais malade.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Et arrête avec cette question!

-Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

-Ce n'est pas lui.

-Lui, il va m'entendre. Je ne fais pas ça à Lauren, alors il n'a pas à te faire ça à toi.

-Mais, c'est pas lui.

-Pourquoi tu mens pour lui? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça, à te faire ça. Tu es ma meilleure amie, celui qui touche à toi, touche à moi. Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre, j'en ai marre que tu supporte ça alors qu'on ne sait même pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi.

-Jasper, arrête, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez. Surtout pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Hey, ma puce, ne pense pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. Et depuis quand tu penses ça? T'en vaux la peine, Bella. Hey, mon Ange, pourquoi tu as les yeux qui brillent? C'est à cause de se que je dit? Veux tu que je me taises? Pourquoi t'as l'air si triste? C'est Edward? C'est à cause de se qu'il t'a fait? Il va arrêter, je te jure, je vais l'arrêter, on n'a pas le droit de faire pleurer mon Ange.

Je lui saute dans les bras et fonds en larmes. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis fatiguée. Ça va faire quatre ans aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous. Quatre ans que je vis sans elle, sans ma mère.

-Elle me manque, Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Oh, ma puce! J'avais complètement oublié. Oh, je suis désolé, princesse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, allez, donne-moi, ton sourire charmeur et on y va.

Jasper me fait son sourire le plus séducteur, ça me fait sourire à mon tour. Il le sort à chaque séance photos qu'il fait. Ce sourire fait tomber à genou des millions de filles, mais je sais que son vrai sourire, son sourire qui vient du cœur, qui n'est là que parfois, est milles fois mieux.

-Tu vas voir, princesse, comme c'est extraordinaire d'être dans ce bijou (il parle de la voiture^^).

-Et en ta compagnie.

Il sourit, je sais qu'il aime quand je dis ça et c'est vrai que j'adore être avec lui. Malgré ce qu'il peut montrer de lui, Jasper est quelqu'un d'assez timide et peu sûr de lui. Mais il comprend mieux que quiconque les gens, il a ce don pour deviner les émotions des gens. Il est très concentré sur la route. Il sait que je stresse assez dans une voiture. Depuis qu'elle est morte dans cet accident, j'évite les transports à moteur. Mais, je lui fais confiance.

POV JASPER

Je fais extrêmement attention à ma conduite. Bella est avec moi, je ne roule pas trop vite. Elle me fait confiance. Dans je ne veux pas de conneries. Je la regardais brièvement, plusieurs fois. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans la vague, mais on y voyait parfaitement la tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère. Elle y était beaucoup attaché voir même trop vu la souffrance qu'elle éprouve encore. On arrive au lycée, je me gare et descends. Je fais le tour de la voiture et ouvre sa portière. Je lui tends la main, comme on la tends à une princesse pour l'inviter à danser. C'était une habitude, donner par mon père, il faudra que je l'en remercie un jour, car elle sort avec un sourire triste, qui je pense va rester toute le semaine, accroché à son visage. Elle est habillée toute en noir. Un pantalon noir, un haut moulant noir, es mitaines noires en laine que lui avait fait sa grand-mère pour l'hiver, ses cheveux étaient détachés, lâchés devant son visage, cela assombrit son visage. Je pose sur sa joue encore un peu humide.

-Comment ai-je pu oublié que c'était aujourd'hui?

-Tu as d'autres choses à penser, ce n'est pas important.

-Si, c'est important, c'est le jour où mon Ange est triste. Allez, fais moi un sourire.

Elle me sourit. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort. Elle répond à mon étreinte. Qu'est se que je l'aime cette fille. Elle, seule, arrive vraiment à me faire garder les pieds sur Terre avec tous ce succès. On se sépare et entre dans le lycée. Je vois Edward et sa bande. Composé de garçons stupides, comme Mike newton, Tyler Crower. Avec deux idiotes pour compléter le tableau, Lauren et Jessica. Edward regarde Bella de la tête aux pieds. Ed, ferme-la, s'il te plait, je sais qu'elle est ultrasensibles en ce moment.

-Hey, Isabella!

Bella, ne te retourne pas, s'il te plait. Elle se retourne. Edward la toise méchamment, avec un air moqueur.

-Tu vas à un enterrement, aujourd'hui?

Non, mais quel idiot! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un frère aussi con! Bella le regarde dans les yeux, des larmes coulent des siens. Avant que je n'ai pus faire le moindre geste, elle part se réfugier dans les toilettes de filles. Pas de bol, pour toi, frangin. Si elle serait rester, je n'aurai rien dit, parce qu'elle veut plus me voir me disputer avec toi, mais elle est pas là. Je m'approche de Edward et le prends par le col de sa veste.

-Viens avec moi, frère de mon cœur, on va papoter dans les chiottes.

Je le pousse dans les toilettes et lui fait signe de ne pas bouger. Je vérifie qu'il n'y est personne et ferme les toilettes. Edward a peur, je le sens. Je me mets face à lui, il a la tête baissé. Je ne disais rien, pas tant que je ne verrai pas ses yeux, il fini par lever le tête. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

-TU N'EST QU'UN SOMBRE CRETIN!criai-je.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de crier!

-T'AVAIS PAS A LUI DIRE ÇA. TU SAVAIS TRES BIEN QU'ELLE ALLAIT REAGIR COMME ÇA, continuai-je de crier.

-Non, je ne savais pas!

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il ne ment pas. Il ne savait pas. Pourtant, ça se voit qu'elle est triste aujourd'hui. Ça se voit que c'est son jour de deuil.

-C'est son jour de deuil, aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Edward s'écarquillent. Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas mais pas au point de lui faire mal comme ça. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il la détestait.

-Merde… Jasper…j'avais complètement oublier… et avec se que je lui ai fait ce matin.

Tiens, tiens. On va rigoler. Jouons l'ignorant, et mettons le mal à l'aise.

-De quoi se que tu lui as fait ce matin?

-Elle t'a pas raconté?

-Non, alors tu lui as fait quoi?

-Euh… trois fois rien…Jasper, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Bon, commençai-je en regardant ma montre, il est 8h, on commence les cours dans 15 minutes, tu as 15 minutes pour la faire sortir des toilettes.

-Quoi?!

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu as 15 minutes pour la faire sortir des toilettes.

-Sinon quoi?

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, Ed.

-Tu serais capable de me frapper?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Et me remémore toute les fois où j'ai vu mon Ange pleurer par sa faute. Toute les fois où il a cherché à lui faire du mal. Celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur, celle qui est plus qu'une sœur pour moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux avec toute la colère que je peux.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Je sors le laissant à sa propre méditation.

Donc Voila le chapitre 2!! Donc impression, critique = REVIEW!!!!

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent!!!

Bizz!

Mess-Muse


	3. Troubles annuelles

**Chapitre 3**

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire se que vient de dire Jasper. C'est impossible. Serait-il vraiment capable de me frapper? Je sais qu'il tient énormément à Bella. Amoureux? Non, il me l'a dit lui-même. C'est une amitié fusionnel. C'est…son Ange. Bon, alors, 15 minutes pour la faire sortir. Je sors des toilettes et rentre sans ménagement dans celui des filles. Je regarde sous les portes. Bon, il n'y a personne sauf elle. J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte, fermé à clé. Bon, réfléchis. Je me couche parterre et passe la tête sous la porte.

-Aurait-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça?

-J'ai dit, s'il te plait!

Elle soupire et me dit d'enlever ma tête. J'entends le cliquetis qui me signale que la porte est ouverte. Je l'ouvre. Elle est recroquevillé sur elle-même. Je dois avoué que quand je la vois comme ça, je m'en veux. Mais à cause d'elle, je ne m'entends plus avec mon frère, c'est de SA faute. J'ai perdu toute la complicité que j'avais avec lui à cause d'elle. Lui que je considérais comme mon frère jumeau. Je m'accroupis vers elle.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu m'avais promis, Edward. Tu m'avais promis de pas me faire de remarques la semaine de deuil.

-J'avais complètement oublié. Mais je te jure, je t'ignore toute la semaine.

-Merci, Edward.

-Attention, je suis pas gentil, hein. Je te déteste toujours autant… bon, sors maintenant ou Jasper va me démolir.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça.

-Il me la dit lui-même, soufflai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Je me sens triste tout à coup. Mon frère serait capable de me frapper. Avant s'était pas comme ça. Avant ON était pas comme ça. Je sens des bras m'entourer. Non, faut pas qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras en me disant que mon frère m'aimait. Je me laisse faire. Depuis 4 ans, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre nous, ce jour-là. Le pire, c'était l'année dernière.

_[flash back]_

_J'entre sans ménagement dans les toilettes des filles. Comment a-t-elle osé? À moi? J'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est là. Elle est appuyé contre le rebord d'un lavabo. Je la prends par le bras et la plaque contre le mur. Je bouillonne d'énervement, on ne fait pas ça à moi, Edward Cullen._

_-Tu te prends pour qui?_

_-Pour Bella Swan._

_-Joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi. De quel droit tu me crache dessus?_

_Depuis que toi, tu ne tiens plus ta promesse!!!_

_Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ma promesse? Quelle promesse? Oh mon dieu! J'avais complètement oublié. Mais c'était pas une raison me cracher dessus._

_-Ouai, ben, ce n'est pas une raison pour me…_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Qu'est se qu'elle fait? Elle est malade!? Ses lèvre sont douces, si douces que je réponds à son baiser. Puis d'un coup, je me recule et l'observe._

_-Désolé Edward, je ne sais pas se qui…_

_Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase, et l'embrasse. Avec une fougue, que je ne me connaissais pas. Je la plaque contre le mur et mets ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne me contrôle plus. Ça fait combien 10 minutes? 1heure? 1journée? 30 secondes? Qu'on est ici. Je perds la notion du temps. Nos lèvres se séparent enfin. Nos regards se croisent. Ses poignets sont toujours dans mes mains, elle frôle mes lèvres une dernière fois et se dégage. Elle part, avant de partir, elle me dit juste cette phrase que je voulais dire et entendre: « rien à changer entre nous ». Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un baiser passionné échangé entre deux ennemis._

_[fin du flash back]_

Elle relâche son étreinte. Et s'en va, sans un mot. Elle est près de la porte.

-Bella, attends.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne. J'ai la tête baissé, pourquoi ne me fait elle jamais de coups vaches mais toujours des trucs qu'on pourrait qualifier de… gentils, hein?

-Merci, de n'avoir rien dit à Jasper, pour ce matin.

Elle me fixe un instant. Elle me fait un sourire triste puisse retourne.

-Je ne suis pas gentille. C'est juste que tu me fait pitié, je te déteste toujours autant si se n'est pas plus.

Je souris. C'est mot pour mot se que je lui ai dit après cette promesse.

_[flash back]_

_Je la trouve sous les gradins du stade, comme me l'avait dit Jasper. Elle pleure. Cela fait à peine un an que sa mère est morte. Quand je la vois comme ça, ça me donne même pas envie de la critiquer. Je m'assois à coté d'elle. Non, je ne vais pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne vais pas la consoler. Je ne suis pas son ami et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne fais que me disputer avec Jasper à cause d'elle._

_-Qu'est se que tu me veux? Tu veux voir la petite Bella Swan se morfondre sur le sort de sa mère, c'est ça?_

_-Je suis désolé, pour ma remarque qui était… méchante et blessante._

_-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors, qu'est se que tu fais là?_

_-Je viens te faire une promesse._

_-Une promesse?_

_-Oui. Je te dirai rien et ne te ferai aucunes remarques la semaine…de ton deuil._

_Je me lève, je me préfère pas trop m'éterniser. Son odeur nous entoure et me met mal à l'aise._

_-Edward, attends._

_Je me stoppe mais reste dos à elle, je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste.. Elle se lève, je l'entends_.

_-Pourquoi ferais tu un truc aussi gentil? Tu pourrais en profiter, mais non, tu es gentil, pourquoi?_

_-Je ne suis pas gentil. C'est juste que tu me fait pitié, je te déteste toujours autant si se n'est pas plus._

_Je sens des bras m'entourer et me serrer fort. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue froide. Cela me fait légèrement frissonner mais Bella ne remarque rien._

_-Même si c'est par pitié… merci, Edward, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

_Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Se détache de moi et s'en va. Je reste là. Dans le froid. La main posée sur l'endroit où ses lèvres à touchées ma peau. Je ne comprends rien._

_[fin du flash back]_

J'entends la porte se fermer. Je me lève, et sors. Bella est dans les bras de Jasper. Il me sourit. Il lui dit quelque chose et s'approche de moi.

-Tu sais pour se que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'en pensais pas un mot. Je t'aurai jamais frapper, t'es mon petit frère, l'oublie pas.

Il me tape amicalement sur l'épaule en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et parti rejoindre Anna qui l'attendait. J'ai le pressentiment, que Bella y est pour quelque chose. Pourquoi ne peut elle pas être méchant avec moi..

_**PDV JASPER**_

Bella sort des toilettes et se précipite dans mes bras. Puis se recule et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Comment as-tu pu oser faire croire ça à ton frère?

-Ça quoi?demandai-je perdu.

-Que tu le frapperais si…

-Je serais capable de le faire, la coupai-je.

-Jasper, c'est ton petit frère, ne l'oublie pas. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu me dis que si tu aurait eu un jumeau ça aurait été lui!

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle a raison, je n'aurais pas été capable de le frapper. Malgré qu'il est changé depuis ces dernières années et de la façon dont il se comporte avec Bella, c'est mon petit frère et je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Mais il faisait trop de mal à mon Ange.

-Je m'en fous. Tant qu'il y croit, bougonnai-je tel un enfant.

-Ça le rend triste, ça lui fait mal de savoir ça. Jazz, c'est ton frère, et il t'aime…

-Si il m'aimait vraiment, il te respecterai, il chercherai à t'apprécier.

-Jasper, le fait qu'il ne m'apprécie pas ou qu'il ne me respecte pas ne signifie pas qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Elle a raison. Je le sens que je lui ai fait mal. Edward sort des toilettes et nous regarde, je lui souris.

-Je reviens, princesse.

Je m'approche de lui. Bella a raison. Je ne pourrais pas la frapper. C'est mon frère, ma « moitié ». C'est ma chair et mon sang. Que ferai-je sans mon Ange pour m'ouvrir les yeux sur les conneries que je fais?

**Chapitre n°3!!!! Alors? Alors? Réaction, critique. Vous comprenez pourquoi Edward n'aime pas Bella car pour lui elle lui a volé son frère. Beaucoup de flash back je sais, mais je voulais insister sur le fait que parfois sa tounre pas rond entre eux, notez bien qu'ils se sont embrasser déjà une fois, info importante pour la suite!!! Bon nous arrivons en semaine donc la publication va être légèrement plus lente, vous m'en voyez désolé! Quelques review svp????**


	4. Les préparatifs

**CHAPITRE 4**

**

* * *

**

_**{deux semaines plus tard}**_

J'arrive devant la maison de Bella, je me gare et klaxonne. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur je l'avoue. Je m'étais disputé avec Edward hier soir. En arrivant chez moi, j'ai retrouvé un attroupement de groupies. Monsieur avait donné son adresse à Lauren qui par « pure coïncidence » l'avait laissé échapper pendant une discussion. On s'était pourtant interdit de donner nos adresses à nos copines tant qu'on était pas sur de notre relation. Edward m'avait ressortit son excuse préféré « Tu l'as bien fait avec Bella toi! » une dispute houleuse en avait suivit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne supportait pas Bella, tout deux était tellement semblables intellectuellement. Ils aimaient les mêmes livres, les mêmes auteurs, les mêmes musiques. Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'avais klaxonné, je re-klaxonne. Elle sort enfin, une joue complètement rouge.

-Mary (la Grand-mère de Bella) t'a frappé! Dis je en riant en connaissant parfaitement la vrai raison.

-Très drôle. Non. Je me suis pris la prote de la salle de bain dans le visage en voulant de rejoindre rapidement et après j'ai raté la dernière marche des escaliers, ma grand-mère était morte de rire quand je suis sortie, m'expliqua-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-D'un coté je la comprends.

Elle me frappe dans le ventre, c'est sa super technique de vengeance comme elle aime la nommer. J'éclate de rire, sa maladresse me fera toujours rire.

-Bon, il faut se dépêcher ou nous allons être en retard, à cause de toi.

Elle me frappe derrière le tête en sifflant un « imbécile ».je ne pus m'empêcher de rire encore.

_**{…}**_

On arrive au lycée. Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvris la prote de Bella. Elle sourit. Mas habitudes de gentleman du 20e siècle la faisaient toujours sourire. Il y a une grande affiche qui se trouve juste à côté de l'entrée du lycée.

**« ****BAL COSTUMÉ **

**Le Samedi 22 Mai**

**Début à 20h30**

**Fin à 04h00**

**Costume obligatoire!**

**VENEZ NOMBREUX!!!!! »**

-Génial! On va s'amuser!

-Suis-je inclue dans le « on » là?

-Hum…oui!

-Mauvais réponse, mais vous avez le droit de rejouer, dit elle en m'adressant un faux sourire.

-Tu viendras avec moi!

-Encore mauvaise rép…

-Tu n'a pas le choix, la coupai-je.

-Jasper, on est jeudi et le bal a lieu Samedi. On n'a pas de costumes et pas le temps d'en trouver!

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils mise si tard l'affiche?

-Jasper…ça fait deux semaines qu'elle y est. Mais si Monsieur arrêtait de regarder « discrètement » Alice Brandon dés qu'on passe devant tu l'aurais sans doute vu.

Je sentis la chaleur m'envahir, je rougis. Bella me sourit fièrement.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclamai-je.

-Jasper est amoureux!

-Écoute occupe toi de ta vie amoureuse, après tu pourras venir t'occuper de la mienne. Au faite, ça va avec Mike Newton?

Bella me regarde avec des gros yeux. Mike Newton, le mec super lourd qui drague Bella depuis le collège. La pauvre elle n'a jamais pu s'en débarrassé même si c'est un des ami d'Edward, il lui courait qu'en même après. J'éclate de rire devant sa tête, elle soupire bruyamment comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

DDRRIINNGG!!!!!!!!

-Oh non, deux heures avec Mme Choumacker, dis je complètement blasé.

-Allez Jasper, souris à la vie!

_**[…]**_

Je viens de déposer Bella chez elle. De chez elle à chez moi, je réfléchissais à comment avoir deux costumes pour le bal. Ça arrangeait beaucoup Bella, que nous ne trouvions pas de costumes. Je me gare et entre dans la maison. Emmett me passe devant en courant une tenus vert foncé non distinct à la main en nous criant qu'il allait chez sa Rosie. Edward arrive en courant vers moi deux tenus que je ne voyais pas dans les mains.

-Jasper, ça y est, je les ai reçu!

-Et qu'as-tu reçu?

-Ben, nos costumes.

-Nos costumes?

-Oui! …J'avais oublié de t'en parler, c'est ça? Mais quel con! J'ai commandé trois costumes de prince, ils ressemblent à celui de la bête dans « la Belle et la Bête ». Le tien en bleu, celui d'Emmett est vert foncé et le mien est noir. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en me les montrant, ils te plaisent?

-Merci, mon Frangin adoré!

Je lui saute dessus, le prends dans mes bras mais dans mon élan, on tombe à la renverse. On éclate de rire. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver comme avant, avant notre succès, avant qu'il devienne ce qu'il est maintenant. Quand Anna va savoir que j'ai un costume et qu'elle sera obligée de venir, je pense qu'elle aura envie de le tuer. Mai bon, pas grave. On se relève. Il me tend mon costume. Je le remercie encore et vais l'essayer. Il me va comme un gant. Je rejoins Edward qui lui aussi l'a essayé.

-On va en faire tombé des filles, m'excalamai-je en souriant

-T'es con! mais… c'est vrai.

On rit encore. Puis on se change. Edward passe la soirée avec Lauren, le pauvre. J'appelle Bella et lui dit pour mon costume. Il ne manque plus qu'elle. Puis j'appelle Jacob et Sam, des amis de la réserve, pour passer la soirée ensemble. Soirée Mec, Pizza-Télé, ça me changera des repas cuisiner de Bella.

_**{trois jours plus tard}**_

Le bal a lieu dans deux heures. Et Bella n'a toujours pas de costumes. Elle n'a pas l'air de paniquer, d'ailleurs. Mais moi si. Je veux qu'elle vienne, la soirée ne serait pas pareille sans elle pour moi. On est dans son salon, je fais les cent pas.

-Et ta robe noire?

-Je ne peux plus la mettre.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Jasper, tu me l'as fait essayer cinq fois, et la dernière fois, tu me l'as enlevé tu as cassé la fermeture éclair..

-Et ta minirobe rouge?

-Non mais ça va pas! Jamais je ne porterai ça!

-Tu fais chier!m'exclamai-je.

-Je sais, me répondit elle avec le sourire

-Bonjours les jeunes!entendions nous.

Ah, la grand-mère de Bella, Mary. Très gentille. Elle fait jeune pour son âge. Elle adorait sa petite fille, je la considérai un peu comme ma propre grand-mère.

-Alors prêts pour le bal?

.Moi oui, mais Bella non.

-Je n'ai pas de costume.

-Et ta robe noire?

-Cassée.

-Et ta minirobe rouge?

-Grand-mère, s'exclama Bella, outragé

-Fais chier! J'aurais tellement voulu, passez la soirée avec toi.

-Je sais Jazzy, moi aussi, dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras

-Si! J'ai! Je reviens!

Elle partit en courant. Et revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec une grande boite blanche. Elle la posa sur la table basse en face de nous.

-C'est… la robe de mariée de ta mère.

-Grand-mère, je vais pas aller au bal en robe de mariée.

-Sa robe fait plus penser à une robe de princesse qu'une robe de mariée. Tu connais ta mère, elle a toujours voulu un mariage de princesse. elle aurait voulu te la voir porter. Allez, sort la!

Bella obéit. Waouh! Même moi qui suis pas fan des robes, je suis émerveillé. Elle est faite d'un bustier en satin dure, et la jupe est longue et voluptueuse. Je lui dis d'aller l'essayer. Elle me regarde et s'exécute des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est un réel plaisir de la voir ainsi.

_**[…]**_

-As-tu fini?

-Oui.

-Montre nous! Lui ordonna Mary.

-D'a… d'accord, balbuta-t-elle.

Bella sort timidement………… elle est magnifique. On a l'impression que la robe a été faite pour elle. Elle épouse parfaitement les courbes de son corps. On dirait un ange descendu des cieux.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

u es splendide… ma princesse.

-Jasper, assis- toi là, je m'occupe de Bella, tu vas voir, elle va être sublime. J'en ai pour une heure.

Elle tire Bella jusqu'aux escaliers. Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre.

_**{une heure plus tard}**_

Mary arrive avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vas avoir un choc! Allez, viens Bella!

Waouh!!! Elle est somptueuse. Elle a de magnifiques anglaise. Et un masque blanc. Ses yeux sont entouré de noir, avec le masque, on ne voit qu'eux. Une légère touche de gloss sur les lèvres.

-Bella, tu es magnifique.

-Tu trouves, vraiment?

-Oh oui!m'exclamai.

-Allez les jeunes, il est 20h30, le bal a déjà commencé.

-Merci Grand-mère, à demain.

-Au revoir, Mary.

-Au revoir,les jeunes.

On est dans la voiture. Bella stresse pour le bal. Elle tripote sans cesse les mains. Signe de grande nervosité chez elle. Je souris et pose ma main sur les siennes.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un bal.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un bal me sourit elle.

On arrive devant la salle de bal. Bella reçoit un appel, c'est sa grand-mère. Elle me dit qu'elle me rejoindrai. Je rentre donc seul. Je vois Edward, je le rejoins.

-Ben, enfin, je te cherchais, ça fait 30 minutes que ça a commencé.

-Désolé, tu connais les filles, elles mettent 3 heures pour se préparer…

-M'en parle pas. J'ai appelé Lauren, il y a 5 minutes, et elle avait toujours pas… finis.

Mon frère stoppa tout geste, complètement hypnotisé . Je suis son regard. Tiens, Bella est rentré. Eward ne la lâche pas du regard.

-Qui est cette beauté?

Non… il ne l'a pas reconnu. Oula! Elle lui plait, comme il la dévore des yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, il a limite la bave aux lèvres, par chance qu'Emmett ne soit pas là pour se moquer. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux, aucune réaction. Il pose sa main sur mon torse.

-Jasper, je vais d'abandonner pour rejoindre cet Ange tombé du ciel, me dit il sans quitter Bella des yeux, et en me tapotant le torse.

Il part vers elle. La pauvre Bella, elle va avoir un sacré choc quand elle va le voir. Et vu le regard des d'Edward, elle ne va pas s'en débarrasser facilement. Super, il y a Emmett, Rosalie et Alice, je tiens peut-être ma chance de parler avec elle. Elle porte une petite robe rouge et vert, avec de petits souliers rouge et des collants rayé rouges et verts, ses cheveux étaient coiffé normalement, ou peut-être un peu plus ébouriffés, des petites oreilles pointus dépassaient de ceux-ci. Un vrai petit lutin. Je m'approche d'elle, et inspire un bon coup. Bon lance toi, Jasper!

-Bonjour, Petit lutin! Dit je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

-Bonjour…Joli prince, me répondit elle en rougissant.

Une bonne soirée s'annonce

**

* * *

**

**Voilà le chapitre 4!**

**Donc vos commentaires, critique, impressions, je suis toute ouïe!**

**Merci pour tout vos review qui me font tout très plaisir!**

**J'essayerai de taper le prochain Chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais je ne vous promets rien!!**

**Merci encore!**

**Bizz!!!**

_Mess-Muse_


	5. Le Bal

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

_**PDV BELLA**_

Il est où le prince Jasper? J'ai l'air d'une pauvre imbécile à poiroter comme ça. Je le vis de loin près de Alice. Oh, oh. Il ose enfin faire le premier pas. Bon, mais moi je fais quoi si ni Jasper ni Alice sont libres?

-Chercherais-tu quelqu'un, princesse? Dit une voix très suave.

Je me retourne. Mais pourquoi me parle-t-il aussi gentiment lui? Et…depuis quand, il est gentil avec moi?

-Te serais-tu perdue? Serais-tu nouvelle dans le coin?

Super, il ne m'a pas reconnue. J'en ai de la chance! Oula! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce regard gentil et tendre sur moi, surtout venant de lui. Il se tenait très près de moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum.

-Je… euh… non. Je ne suis pas nouvelle.

-Impossible, sinon je me serai souvenu de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

-Bah… la preuve que non.

-Tu cherches ton cavalier?

- Je l'ai… perdu.

-Eh bien, je prends sa place, qui va à la chasse perd sa place, comme on dit.

-Euh… oui…si tu veux.

-Super! Ça te dit de boire un verre au buffet.

-Je… euh…pourquoi pas.

- Timide en plus, j'adore, me dit il d'un ton séducteur.

Hey! Je rêve ou il vient de me faire un clin d'œil. Jasper sort moi de cette merde, par pitié. Il me tend la main. J'ai vraiment la poisse. Malgré mes pensées, je la prend et il m'amène au buffet. Il essaye de me parler mais la musique est trop forte. Je pensais qu'il allait enfin partir car je vis Lauren entrer dans la salle mais il ne la remarque même pas

-Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener, la musique est assourdissante ici.

-Euh…d'accord

Il me prend la main. Je vois Jasper qui me fait signe de le suivre avec un sourire, un vrai sourire. Il changera d'avis, il veut absolument me voir avec son frère sous prétexte que lui et moi sommes ce que chacun recherche. Nous sommes enfin dehors, il m'entraîne dans les jardins du lycée. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont magnifiques. Ceux du club botanique s'y étaient amuser. Il me lâche enfin la main. Le silence règne.

-Quel silence. C'est apaisant après autant de bruit.

-Oui et puis c'est plus calme pour discuter.

On commence à marcher. Le chemin est en dalles blanches et les haies sont remplis de roses blanches. Il y régnait une atmosphère romantique, j'en souris. Son regard est insistant, peut-être tenais-je ma chance qu'il m'accepte enfin? Qu'il ne me déteste plus? Je devais le distraire pour pas qu'il se rende compte que c'est moi, Bella Swan.

-C'est magnifique, ici.

-Tu t'y accorde bien.

-Je…euh…merci, dis je en rougissant légèrement.

Nous nous installons sur un banc, il lance la conversation sur le sujet banal des cours, puis il y suivit la musique, les loisirs. Nous nous trouvâmes un point commun sur nos lectures, les romans classiques. Je l'observe. Il est vraiment beau. Qui aurait pu croire que deux ennemis, comme nous, puisse avoir autant de points communs et autant s'apprécier. Il surprit mon regard insistant.

-J'ai une tâche sur le nez?, demande t il, taquin.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je me demandais si tes cheveux étaient coiffés ou non.

-J'ai essaye mais je n'y arrive jamais. Alors j'ai abandonné.

Je lui souris.

-Tu es très belle quand tu souris.

-Deuxième compliment de la soirée. C'est un record pour moi!

-C'est vrai? Très bien, je vais y remédier.

Il approche sa main de mon visage et me caresse la joue.

-Alors, tout d'abord, tu as la peau très douce…

Il me prit la main.

-…tu as de magnifiques mains…

Il s'approche de mon visage et me regarde dans les yeux.

-…tu as des yeux merveilleux…

Il s'approche encore plus son visage du mien. Et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser doux et tendre comme on ne m'en avais jamais donné. Il se recule légèrement.

-…tu as les lèvres très douces…

Je suis tellement surprise de ça …des sentiments qui m'ont envahis par ce contact…que je ne trouve pas de mots que je laisse échapper un léger « waouh » qui le fit sourire. Il s'approche encore de moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, posant une main sur ma nuque. J'ai l'impression de voler, il y a tant de tendresse qu'il me donne, que je ne réalise pas que c'est Edward Cullen, qui fait de ma vie un enfer depuis une bout de temps maintenant. Doucement, il se sépare de moi, me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Nous continuons à discuter. Je suis transportée. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma montre.

-Mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. 3 heures du matin. Il faut que je rentre, ajoutai je en me levant.

-Attends! Je peux te raccompagner?demanda-t-il en se levant à ma suite.

-Si tu veux, cher cavalier.

-Alors avec plaisir, belle princesse.

Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et moi, je me blottis plus contre lui. On re-rentre dans la salle.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

On rentre dans la salle. Il y a un slow.

-M'accordes-tu cette danse, princesse?

-Avec plaisir, cher prince, me répondit mon bel Ange inconnu.

Je souris. Je pose une main sur le bas de son dos, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Avec mon autre main, je prends la sienne et la pose sur mon torse. Elle se serre contre moi. Son parfum m'enivre. Je sens son cœur battre. C'est la première fois que je m'entends aussi bien avec un fille, aussi rapidement. Que je parle aussi facilement. Je suis bien contre elle. Elle relève la tête. Ses yeux sont magnifique. Mais… ils me paraissent tellement familiers. Elle me sourit. J'approche mon visage du sien. Ses lèvres sont si douces . Autant que celle de Bella… mais… arrête, Ed! Tu penses à Bella pendant que tu embrasses… je ne sais même pas son nom. Je lui demanderai plus tard. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, avec ça. Je la fait tourner sue elle-même, et la fait partir en arrière comme au tango. Elle rit. J'adore son rire, son sourire. On se remet dans notre position initiale, mais cette fois, elle entrecroise ses doigts au mien. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Ça fait longtemps que n'avait pas eu pas ressenti cette sensation. La célébrité ne me permet pas de tombé amoureux. J'ai du faire comme tout les mecs du millieu. Choisir les aventures. C'est peut-être pour ça, que je m'entends moins qu'avant avec Jasper. Avant moi, le romantique spontané et lui, le romantique réfléchi, cela faisait l'équilibre. Mais maintenant… d'accord, j'ai pris un peu la grosse tête… d'accord, je suis dégueulassa avec sa meilleure amie. Mais…il n'y a pas de mais. Je récolte se que j'ai semé. Mais avec _ELLE_. Je me sens comme avant. Je me retrouve. Le slow se termine. Je me sépare d'elle à regret. Elle me sourit. Je lui tends la main, elle la prend et je l'entraîne dehors. Je mets mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle se blottit contre moi. J'adore son odeur. On arrive devant la voiture, elle bloque.

-Qu'est se qu'il se passe? Tu n'aime pas ma voiture?

-Non, non. C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas énormément les voitures.

-Tu es une écologiste? Demandai-je d'un ton taquin.

-Non! Enfin, pas à ce point-là, c'est juste une personne chère à mon yeux, est morte dans un accident de voiture. Cela m'a un peu choqué donc je stresse énormément.

-Je comprends. J'irai doucement. Dés que tu paniques trop, tu me le dis et je m'arrête. Ok?

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire … magnifique. Je me concentre énormément sur ma conduite. Je ne roule pas trop vite pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Elle stresse, je le vois. Elle tripote ses mains. Je pose ma main sur les siennes et lui les caresses avec mon pouce. Elle me fait un sourire reconnaissant. Je lui réponds et me re-concentre sur le route. Elle m'explique où je dois aller. Je me gare devant chez elle. Tiens, c'est la voisine de Bella. Edward, arrête de penser à elle.

-Joli quartier.

Elle me regarde surprise. Puis me sourit.

-Bon, il va falloir que je rentre.

-Ouai.

-Bon ben …merci pour la soirée.

Elle dépose un baiser timide sur le coin de mes lèvres, sa timidité me fait craquer . Je frisonne, elle le remarque.

-Tu devrais vite rentrer, sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Elle me fait un dernier sourire. Je peux pas la laisser partir comme ça.

-Princesse?

Je m'avance vers elle. Elle de retourne. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Non, je peux pas. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser est merveilleux. Comme tout ceux d'avant. Il m'envahit de bonheur. Je me recule légèrement et arrache une des minis roses noires qui ornent mon costume. Elles sont magnifiques comme _ELLE_. Je lui la tends.

-Pour que tu aie un souvenir de cette merveilleux soirée.

Elle me sourit, détache sa broche où il y a une mini rose blanche. Et l'accroche à mon costume.

-Prend en soin. Elle vaut très chère à mes yeux.

Je suis touché en plein cœur. Elle m'offre quelque chose qui est chère à ses yeux. Son sourire me rend fou. Je m'approche d'elle et lui souffle un « Promis » qui la fait frissonner. Je l'embrasse encore une fois. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Je suis bien contre elle. On se sépare encore une fois. Elle me caresse les cheveux. Ses yeux deviennent tristes.

-Lauren a de la chance.

Elle me sourit. Ne me parle pas de Lauren alors que toi tu es milles fois mieux. Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va.

-Attends, m'exclamai-je en le rejoignant, est se qu'on reverra?

-Oh oui, on se reverra. Enfin… je te verrai mais toi, tu ne me verras pas, du moins, pas comme tu me vois maintenant.

-Au revoir et à lundi … ma princesse.

-À lundi, mon prince.

Un bonheur fou m'envahit. Je retourne à la voiture en dansant. Je retourne au bal. 3h27. Il finit à 4 heures. Je vais profiter de mon incroyable frère que j'aime. L'ancien Edward est de retour!

* * *

**Donc voici le cinquième chapitre!**

**Donc Edward ne s'est pas rendu compte que c'était Bella, et Bella ne le lui a pas dit. L'intrigue va tourner autour de ça en faite. Donc voilà dites moi ce que vous en penser, si vous avez des critiques à apporter, je suis preneuse^^**

**Merci pour tout vos reviews!**

_Mess-Muse_


	6. L'AprèsBal

**Comme la plupart des lectrices (lecteur??) ma fiction s'inspire de Comme Cendrillon, j'adore ce film donc voilà^^ vous avez percé mon secret^^**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_**PDV BELLA**_

Edward vient de partir. Ce soir, je dors chez Mme Sullivan. Dans la chambre d'ami. Grand-Mère passe la nuit à l'orphelinat, elle adore aller là-bas et s'occuper des enfants. Mman y allait aussi parfoit, elle m'amenait avec elle. j'y vais encore parfois, quand j'ai le temps. Jasper m'y avait accompagné quelques fois, avec sa guitare pour jouer un morceau aux enfants. Mme Sullivan apparut devant moi.

-Tu rentres bien tard. Mary m'avait dit que tu rentrerais sûrement tôt. Elle s'est trompé. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

-Fabuleuse.

-Il y a un garçon là-dessous.

-Oui… mon prince. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous. Je n'aime pas dormir seule dans la maison.

-Oui, ta grand-mère me l'a expliqué. Elle rentre demain après-midi. Elle voulait être pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Elle adore faire ça, non?

-Oui. S'occuper des orphelins, elle adore. Et ils l'adorent aussi. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Mme Sullivan.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je monte dans la chambre, enlève ma robe et me mets en pyjama. Je me couche le ventre, sur le lit et observe cette mini rose noire. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai passé la soirée avec Edward. C'était une soirée si … merveilleuse et LUI était si fabuleux. Doux, gentil, tendre. Le Edward que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à ce soir. Mon portable sonne. Jasper. Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon, allez décroche!

-Alors?

-Jasper! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, oui, ça va et toi?

-Fout-toi de moi! Alors la soirée avec Edward?

-…

-Bella, réponds-moi.

-Merveilleuse.

-Mais encore?

-Ben, on est sorti dehors et on a discuté, il m'a fait plein de compliments. C'était bizarre venant de lui. Et puis,…

-Attends, me coupa-t-il, lui as-tu dit que tu étais Bella Swan?

-Euh… non.

-Quoi?, s'exclama-t-il, puis à quelqu'un d'autre, hein? … non, c'est vrai?… ok. Allô Bella?

-Oui.

-Il faudra que je te parle demain. Tu seras chez toi?

-Devine.

-Alors, à demain… princesse Bellissima.

-À demain, prince Jazzy.

Je repars dans la contemplation du cadeau de Edward. Elle est en synthétique dure? Ou en métal? Je dirai en métal, en aluminium, sans doute. Je pourrai la mettre en bague. J'ai un anneau noir, je crois. Bon, je verrais demain. Les bras de Morphée m'appellent. Bella, Bella, Bella………

[le lendemain]

J'ai trop bien dormir! Quoi?! Que 9h! Bon, allez debout! Donc, je me lève, je m'habille, je me lave et me maquille légèrement. Mme Sullivan est déjà levée, elle me propose de déjeuner avec elle, mais je refuse gentiment. Je rentre. Je bois un jus d'orange. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Coucou, princesse Bellissima!

-T'es déjà là, toi?

-Il faut que je te raconte!

-Quoi?

-Il serait préférable que tu t'assois, je pense.

Il me fait un peu peur, là.. Il est super existé. Il est 9h45. Ça doit être super important si il s'est levé si tôt. Les week-ends, il se lève, limite 12 heures. Bon, on se calme.

-Edward est plus avec Lauren.

Il lâche ça comme une bombe. Il me fixe attendant ma réaction , voyant que je ne réagis pas il continu. Edward l'a quitté hier soir , après sa soirée avec moi.

-Il a dit à Lauren, qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une autre fille, une fille fabuleuse, une fille avec qui il a passé la soirée la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux. Mon frère, amoureux. Qu'il avait eu le coup de foutre pour elle. C'est formidable! Alors, tu vas lui dire quand que c'était toi?

-Jasper, je… je compte pas le lui dire. Désolé.

-Mais pourquoi?, demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

-Il me déteste!

-Il t'aime!

-Il aime la fille qu'il a rencontré au bal, il me déteste moi!

-Mais toi et cette fille, vous êtes la même personne.

-Mais pas pour lui.

-Dit le lui! De quoi as-tu peur?

-J'ai peur qu'il… qu'il me repousse, avouai-je.

-… Il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu le coup de foudre, pas vrai?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai connu un Edward que je ne connaissais pas. Et ce Edward me plait beaucoup, je dois l'avouer. Jasper, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je préfère attendre un moment.

-D'accord, mais promets-moi de le lui dire un jour.

-Oui, un jour.

-Avant deux semaines?

-Pourquoi pas… trois mois?

-Trois semaines?

-Deux mois?

-Un mois, sinon c'est moi qui lui dit.

-D'accord, concédai-je.

-Il a vraiment apprécié la soirée et … il compte venir te chercher demain. Pour aller au lycée, dit il, avec prudence, craignant sans doute ma réaction.

-Oh non! Le pauvre!

-Pourquoi le pauvre?

-J'ai dormi chez Mme Sullivan, cette nuit. Ma grand-mère a passé la nuit à l'orphelinat. Donc, demain, il va attendre devant chez Mme Sullivan et … personne ne sortira. Fais en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher.

-Pas de problème. Je fais comment?

-Attache le au lit! Assomme le! Mais pas trop fort hein! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de bosses!

-Tu es complètement folle, s'exclama-t-il, en secouant la tête.

-J'aurai dû le lui dire dés le début. Il m'aurait dégagé et cette soirée n'aurait pas eu lieu.

-Et Edward ne serait pas redevenu comme avant.

-Je sais pas quoi faire, soupirai-je. Et toi et Alice? Je vous ai vu en début de soirée, comment ça c'est passé?

-Elle est merveilleuse, encore mieux que je le pensais. Oh, Bella, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle fasse comme les autres qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ma célébrité, et non elle ne s'intéresse qu'à moi, mon vrai moi. Elle a tellement d'énergie, elle est tellement impulsive et spontanée. Sa joie est tellement communicative. Elle est tellement…tellement…

-C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, elle est tellement, le coupai-je. Je suis contente que tu es enfin eu le courage de l'aborder

-Moi aussi, me sourit il.

Poussée par un élan d'affection, je le prends dans mes bras. Il me serre fort contre lui. Je souris. Il souffrait énormément de sa célébrité. Il avait peut-être enfin trouver la fille qu'il cherchait. Nous nous détachions et nous nous asseyions. Il commença à me raconter sa soirée avec la Merveilleuse Alice, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres si lui était dans cet état je n'osai imaginer dans quel état était Alice. Nous passâmes l'après-midi , ensemble.

* * *

**Voici le Chapitre 6.**

**Donc Edward n'a toujours pas compris (et va mettre un moment pour comprendre)**

**Jasper a enfin eu le courage de parler à Alice.**

**Critique, impression, ou autres je suis preneuse^^**

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précèdent.**

_Mess-Muse_


	7. RendezVous

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

_**PDV Jasper**_

Bella avait raison. Pauvre Edward. Chaque matin, il attend devant la maison de Mme Sullivan et chaque soir quand je ramène Bella, il est là. Ça rend Bella de plus en plus triste. Elle veut le lui dire que c'est elle mais elle ne sais pas comment s'y prendre. On est Samedi. Edward a donné rendez-vous à Bella, enfin à la fille qu'il a rencontré au bal. Il a placardé partout dans le lycée une affiche l'invitant à la rejoindre:

**« Toi, que j'aime.**

**Toi, que je veux revoir**

**Rejoints moi.**

**Là où pour la première fois.**

**J'ai goûté tes lèvres.**

**Je t'en supplie.**

**Rejoints moi. »**

Bella est paniqué. Mary lui a refait la même coiffure que pour le bal. C'est Alice qui lui avait choisi ses vêtements, une robe simple, bleue nuit, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Elle avait mis 15 minutes à la convaincre de la mettre. Bella était tout bonnement magnifique. Alice a vraiment du talent. Je l'amène au lycée. La voiture d'Edward y est déjà. Bella met son masque blanc. Elle stresse. Elle tripote sa bague. Cette bague qu'elle a faite avec la mini rose en aluminium qu'Edward lui avait offert. Elle ne la quitte plus. Edward lui porte tout les jours la broche d'Anna.

-Bonne chance, ma puce.

-Merci, Jazz.

Elle sort de la voiture et rentre dans le jardin.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je me dirige vers le banc. Edward est là. Il stresse, lui aussi. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant d'avantage. je me devais d'avouer qu'il était vraiment beau. Dés qu'il me voit , il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Merci. Merci d'être venu.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et sans attendre, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres m'ont tant manqué. Je réponds au baiser avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. Nous nous embrassons avec passion et douceur. Nos lèvres se séparent. Son regard est intense. Il me caresse la joue.

-J'avais tellement peur que tu ne vienne pas. Tu m'as tellement manqué...Je vais être franc avec toi...Je ne fais que penser à toi. Constamment. Je suis tombé fou… fou amoureux de toi … je t'aime, ma princesse, dit il les yeux brilant de milles feu, que j'en fus légèrement éblouie.

-Edward, il ne faut pas dire ça, tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Arrête. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ton prénom pour t'aimer. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai passé un moment aussi intense. Je t'aime et tu n'y peux rien, personne n'y poura rien. Tu es celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-Edward… je … je t'aime aussi, dis je timidement.

**_PDV Edward_**

-Edward… je … je t'aime aussi, dit elle timidment, en rougissant.

Je deviens fou. Je lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse avec toute la passion que j'éprouve pour elle. On va s'assoire sur le banc. Je l'installe sur mes genoux, je me met à caresser ses doux cheveux bruns. Je m'enivre de son odeur. Elle pose sa main sur ma poitrine, sur la broche.

-Tu portes ma broche?

-Jamais, je ne l'enlèverai. Et ma rose noire, qu'en as-tu fait?

Elle me tend sa main. Une bague. Elle en a fait une bague. Je la prends et entrelace nos doigts, en déposant un baiser sur sa bague.

-Comment tu l'as trouve?

-Magnifique comme toi.

Elle rougit et sourit. J'ai vraiment de la chance. Elle est merveilleuse. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. On commence à discuter du lycée. On rigole de Mme Choumacker. Elle l'imite bien. Tout à coup, une question me vînt à l'esprit.

-Comment vas-tu au lycée?

-Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-Je t'attends tout les matins devant chez toi, et tout les soirs pour te voir rentrer. Et je ne te vois jamais. Comment vas-tu au lycée?

-Un ami m'y amène.

-Un ami? Je suis jaloux.

Elle rit et se blottit dans mes bras. Je sens son cœur battre. Le plus beau rythme que je n'ai jamais entendu. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Je souris. Je suis bien.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur

-C'est vrai, ça?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais tellement que ça soit moi, qui t'amène au lycée.

-Oui, mais si tu fais ça, tu me verras sans mon masque.

Je la fixe. Elle avait baissé la tête, gênée. Je passe mes doigts libres sous son menton, et lui relève la tête.

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Tu saura qui je suis.

-Et alors?

-Tu seras déçu..

Elle s'échappe de mes doigts et re-baisse la tête. Je vois une larme tombée sur le sol. Avec mes deux mains, je prends son visage en coupe et la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi serai-je déçu?

-Parce que tu ne peux être que déçu en sachant qui je suis.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi serai-je déçu en sachant qui elle est?

-Je t'aime et je ne serais pas déçu en sachant qui tu es.

Elle me sourit. Elle me dit qu'elle doit rentrer. Je lui propose de la raccompagner mais elle refuse gentiment. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je lui prends les mains et les tire vers moi.

-Je veux qu'on se revoit. On va se revoir, hein?

-Mercredi, après-midi, ici.

-Tu peux être sur que je viendrai.

-Moi aussi.

-À mercredi, ma princesse.

-À mercredi, ma prince.

Je l'embrasse. Je ne veux pas lâcher ses lèvres. Je me sépare d'elle à regret et la regarde s'éloigner. J'attends mercredi avec impatience. Je rentre à la maison, sur mon nuage. Je trouve Alice et Jasper assis sur le perron, en pleine conversation. Les yeux de Jasper brille littéralement. Mon frère serait il enfin amoureux? Je crois que oui, vu son regard. Et Alice, d'après le peu que j'en sais, est une fille très bien. Je m'approche d'eux.

-Salut!

-Salut Frangin! Alors ce rendez-vous?

-Extra. Je la revois Mercredi après-midi.

-Géniale. Au faite, je te présente Alice. Alice, je te présente Edward, mon frère.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, me dit elle.

-De même. Alors c'est toi, la future grande styliste du monde?

-Il ne faut jamais laisser le micro à mon demi-frère. Non mais quelle idée de lui laissé faire le journal au micro.

-Il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse le pauvre Jacob. Dit je en riant.

-C'était drôle pour les autres! S'exclama Alice, faussement outré.

-Je trouve que les paroles de Jacob ont un fond. Je trouve que tu t'habille divinement bien, je pense qu'il a voulu te faire un compliment, dit Jasper, à la limite de la béatitude.

-Merci, Jasper, répondit Alice toute rougissante.

-Sinon, qu'est se que vous faite en jogging?

-Nous allons faire de la course à pied, jusqu'à Forks Park.

-Jasper faire de la course à pied? Dis je, ébahis par la nouvelle.

-Viens Alice, on y va. À plus tard, Eddy.

Je lui lance un regard noir, je hais ce surnom. Il me tire la langue, puérilement. Vengeance, par rapport à ma réplique de tant tôt. Je souris en les voyant s'éloigner à petits trots.

* * *

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre 7!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos critiques et vos impressions.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.**

**Donc Alice et Jasper se rapprochent.**

**Edward est toujours à côté de la plaque, et Bella est de plus en plus amoureuse.**

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitres précédents.**

_Mess-Muse_


	8. 2nd RendezVous et Prise de sur le faite

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

**PDV BELLA**

Cela faisait 2 jours que mon rendez-vous avec Edward c'était déroulé. Je le croisais souvent au lycée mais il semblait ne pas me voir. Cette ignorance me faisait mal, mais si je savais que c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'est moi. D'un autre côté, je préférai qu'il m'ignore, au lieu de m'insulter, je crois que je n'aurai pas supporté. Les relations entre lui et Jasper s'étaient améliorées. J'en étais heureuse pour Jasper. Qui se rapprochait doucement d'Alice. Ils étaient trop mignon tout les deux, aussi timide l'un que l'autre, même si Alice cachait bien son jeu. Elle commençait de plus en plus à se détendre. Ça fait trente minutes que le cours a commencé. Je suis dans la contemplation de ma bague depuis… on va dire vingt-cinq minutes. Je la trouvais tout bonnement magnifique. Je me rends compte des sentiments que j'ai pour Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Mon cours est intéressant, Bella?

-Hein?, me rendant compte de sa présence à coté de moi.

-Tu as contemplé ta bague tout le cours. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ce n'est qu'une rose noire. Maintenant, suis le cours.

-Oui, Mme Choumacker.

Bon, plus que cinq minutes, ça va. Je suivis le cours. Ils n'avaient fait que des exercices.

DRRINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enfin, liberté! Une heure de permanence puis une heure de math, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

**PDV EDWARD**

Quelle galère. Deux heures avec Mme Choumacker. Malheur à moi. Jasper est à coté de moi. Nos relations s'améliorent de plus en plus. Je décroche la broche de ma princesse de ma veste. Et part dans sa contemplation. Mon esprit part loin, très loin de là…près d'elle. Pense t elle à moi?

-Vous vous donnez le mot!? Monsieur Cullen pourriez vous suivre le cours? C'est pas vrai, ces 12e, vous pourriez suivre le cours, au lieu de contempler la rose noire sur votre bague!

-Madame, c'est une rose blanche et elle est sur une broche, dis je en pensant qu'elle devenait complètement folle avec le temps.

-C'est la même chose. Quand je pense à cette élève qui a passé toute l'heure à observer sa bague.

-Qui faisait ça?

-Je ne sais pas, une fille avec des lunettes.

Une fille avec des lunettes qui est en 12e. J'en ai appris des choses, aujourd'hui. Je discute avec Jasper, on rigole. La fin du cours arrive vite. Liberté! Fini les cours! Pendant que nous sortons, j'essaye de repérer toute les filles à lunettes, il y en a beaucoup, même très beaucoup. Jasper part pour ramener Bella. Il me lance un « À plus tard, frangin ». Nos liens sont enfin redevenu fort. Grâce à ELLE. Grâce à ma princesse.

**PDV BELLA**

On est mercredi. Les cours viennent de se terminer. Jasper me ramène.

-Tu compte lui le dire, aujourd'hui?

-J'aurai du prendre le bus, dis je , blasée.

-Bella, je suis sérieux.

-Non, pas possible.

-Tu vas lui le dire aujourd'hui?

-Jasper, je…je ne sais pas, j'ai peur.

-Mais, de quoi as-tu peur?

-D'un coté, il m'aime, de l'autre, il me déteste. Quel coté va-t-il rester quand il apprendra la vérité?

-Bella, Edward est mon frère, limite mon jumeau. Je le connais. C'est le côté d'amour qui restera.

-C'est mon cœur, Jasper, et il se base sur tes paroles.

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui, mais j'espère juste que tu aie raison.

-Aie confiance.

On est arrivé devant chez moi. Jasper descend et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bella, je t'aime et pourrai jamais vivre sans toi.

-Hey! On dirait des adieux. On se voit demain.

-J'ai juste l'impression que je te le dis pas assez souvent.

-Allez, à demain, Jazzy.

-À demain, ma puce.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va. Ma grand-mère m'a encore recoiffer comme au bal. Cette fois, c'est une robe bleue nuit, qui m'arrive en dessous des genoux que je porte. Je ne sais pas comment ma grand-mère m'a convaincu de porter ça? J'y vais à pied. Envie de marcher, de réfléchir. De réfléchir aux paroles de Jasper. C'est son frère après tout, il le connaît. Et puis, je lui fais confiance. Il ne me mentirai pas, surtout sur ça. Je préfère attendre encore un peu. Attendre peut-être une semaine. Qu'il soit vraiment sûr de ses sentiments, tout comme moi. J'arrive vers le banc, il n'y a personne. Bon, on va s'assoire et attendre. Des mains se posent sur mes yeux. Je reconnais Edward. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau.

-Ferme les yeux, ma princesse.

Je lui obéit et ferme les yeux. Je sens un contact froid sur mon cou. J'ouvre les yeux, surprise.

-Je t'avais dit de pas les ouvrir.

Il me sourit. Je regarde se quia fait ce froid. C'est un collier. Une étoile où il a fait gravé « Princesse ». Je le regarde et sourit.

-Il te plait?

-Edward, tu es fou. Je… je n'ai rien pour toi, moi.

- Si, tu es là.

-Mais, toi aussi tu es là.

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, et murmure un « chuttt… ». Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et me fixe dans les yeux, puis me sourit et finit par scellé nos lèvre. C'est fou, à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je perds pied et oublie le monde qui nous entoure. On se sépare, il me fixe.

-Pourquoi tu me caches tes lunettes?

-Comment tu sais que je porte des lunettes?

-Mademoiselle passe son heure avec Mme Choumacker à contempler sa bague.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-C'est Mme Choumacker qui me l'a dit, parce que je contemplais ma broche. Mais… elle ne m'a pas dit qui tu était.

-Pour ta gouverne, ce sont des lunettes de repos. Et u le sauras bien un jour, qui je suis.

-Mais j'ai toute la vie devant moi, à tes côtés.

-Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça pour une demande en mariage.

-Cela ne me dérangerait pas.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier.

-Tu suis l'actualité … , dit il en posant sa main sur ma joue, maintenant que je te connais j'envisage de me marier mais pas avec n'importe qui … avec toi.

Je me sens rougir. Il sourit. On commence à discuter d'autre chose, des choses moins … sérieux.

_[ … ]_

C'est terrible comme le temps passe vite quand je suis avec lui. On rit, on discute, on délire, on se câline. Je suis bien. Nous passons 3 heures avant que son portable ne sonne. C'était Jasper. Cet idiot avait oublié de prévenir Edward qu'ils avaient une répétition. Edward soupire mais accepte. Il me regarde les yeux désolés. Je luis souris et passa mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as une répétition, vas-y.

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerai? C'est ta vie.

-C'est toi ma vie, à présent.

Il fondit sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient affamées. Il ne cessait de dire « Je t'aime » entre deux baisers. Il me serra dans ses bras et huma mes cheveux. Je pris une bouffée de son odeur. Je ne pourrais tenir très longtemps à lui mentir. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais peur qu'il me repousse.

-Quand nous reverrons nous?

-Samedi…ça te dirai de venir chez moi?

-Chez…chez toi?

-Oui. Je voudrai te présenter à mon frère. Et j'aimerai te faire écouter quelque chose. Serai tu d'accord?

-Je…oui, bien sûr…mais pour ton frère…

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Il ne te fera aucune remarque. Il me la promis. Je t'en supplie, mon Ange.

-…Ok, je…je te fais confiance.

-Merci, ma puce.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et partit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture. J'allais « rencontrer » Jasper. Je suis bonne pour supporter ses remarques jusqu'à Samedi. Je retire mon masque et commença à partir. J'entendis qu'on m'appelle. Je me fige puis retourne. C'était Alice qui trottinait vers moi. Je lâche un lourd soupir. Elle arriva devant moi.

-Je rêve où je viens de te voir avec Edward.

-Tu rêves!

Je me retourne et commence à partir rapidement. Alice me coure après et me retourne pour être en face d'elle.

-J'ai pas rêvé, tu étais avec Edward! Tu…tu es la fille pour qu'il a affiché toutes ses affiches?

-non! Je…oui…c'est moi…

-Quand Jasper va savoir ça!

-Il le sait déjà.

-Et Edward?

-Pas encore non. Je…j'attend encore un peu.

-Oh mon dieu!! C'est géniale, s'écria-t-elle, en sautillant.

-Alice, calme toi.

-J'ai toujours dit que vous feriez un super couple!

-Euh…merci.

Elle me sauta dans les bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enjouée. Je compris par la suite que c'était par ce qu'elle avait passé le début de l'après midi avec Jasper. Nous partîmes à pied jusqu'à chez moi. Elle me racontait son rendez-vous puis m'obligea à raconter le mien. Arrivées chez moi, elle se mit dans l'idée de me trouver une tenue pour demain, et une super tenue pour Samedi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi joyeuse. Nous passâmes un super fin d'après-midi.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8!**

**Désolé pour tout le retard mais je dirai qu'avec la vie que je mène je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il patine un peu mais bon.**

**Doc j'accueillerai vos critiques avec plaisir!**

_Mess-Muse_


	9. HELP!

Désolé je bug assez pour la rencontre de Bella avec les Cullen

Je ne serai pas contre des idées

Avec le temps j'ai laissé ma fic de côté je suis vraiment désolé!

En plus l'ordi de chez moi a pris un super gros virus et donc impossible de se rallumer et ma fic était dessus et donc voilà^^

Maintenant je suis sur mon ordi portable^^

Es ce qu'il serait possible que vous me donniez des idées?

Je vais attaquer une nouvelle fic donc vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles!

Bizou!

Mess-Muse


	10. Comme avant?

**Comme avant???**

* * *

Couché sur mon lit je réfléchissais. Rencontrer la famille d'Edward. Sur le coup, j'étais heureuse qu'il pense à me présenter à sa famille mais après… ils me prendraient pour une folle en me voyant arrivée avec un masque. Ou peut-être que je serai obligé de leur dire la vérité. Ou encore l'un d'entre eux me reconnaitrai vu qu'ils me connaissent en tant que la meilleure amie de Jasper. Et Jasper…tel que je le connais il fera tout pour mettre Edward sur la piste. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que je n'étais pas prête. Je dois me faire à l'idée que je risque de le perdre. Je fermai doucement les yeux, nous sommes Jeudi, trois jours avant la rencontre. Je levai et m'installai à mon bureau. J'inspirai doucement pour me donner du courage. Je pris un stylo et commençai à écrire. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de simple.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux rencontrer ta famille en ayant ce masque.

Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas, je ne me sens pas prête à tout ça.

Laisse moi un peu de temps. Retrouvons nous juste au jardin du

lycée. Si tu n'es pas là je comprendrai. »

Je soupirai. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille. Après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'oppose à ses idées. Je mis ma missive dans une enveloppe. Je la glisserai dans la journée dans son casier. Un klaxon retentit. Alice. Elle et moi commencions en même temps, soi plus tard que Jasper. Je descendis rapidement et monta dans sa Mini-Cooper, cadeau de ses parents. A peine, avons-nous démarrer qu'elle m'agressa.

-Alors c'est quand que tu dis toute la vérité à Edward?

-T'es pire que Jasper, lui au moins il attend quelques minutes avant de m'agresser.

-Je ne t'agresse pas je veux juste savoir.

-…je ne sais pas…j'ai peur qu'il me repousse.

-Jasper dit qu'il ne te repoussera pas car il t'aime.

-Hum…

Elle vit que le sujet ne me plaisait guère alors elle se mit à parler shopping puis elle en vint à sa sortie avec Jasper. Apparemment Monsieur avait sortit le grand jeux, après midi, promenade shopping puis resto chic et cinéma tout pour son porte monnaie bien sur. Elle parlait avec tant d'entrain. Jasper avait été un gentleman plus que parfait, Alice était encore plus conquise. Elle se gara sur le parking à côté de la voiture d'Edward. Elle m'envoya un grand sourire. Je vis qu'Edward était appuyé à celle-ci avec sa bande autour de lui. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Ses amis se délectaient de la méchanceté qu'Edward avait envers moi. Nous passâmes dedans eux, je tentai de me faire petite.

-Mais c'est Bella Swan! Alors comment vont tes parents? Mais oui! Suis-je bête! Ta mère a préféré mourir que de voir sa progéniture grandir et ton père a tellement honte de toi qu'il préfère bosser comme un taré! S'exclama Lauren.

Tous rirent autour d'elle, même Edward sourit à sa remarque plus que blessante. Alice prit un air choqué puis son regard sembla s'enflammer. Elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers Edward.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien?

-Que voudrais tu que je dises?

-Je ne sais pas! Mais que tu la défendes!

-Et pourquoi je la défendrais, hein?

-Parce que c'est la meilleure amie de ton frère et que lui n'a jamais fait de mal aux tiens.

-Je te signalerai que je n'ai rien dit, mais je trouve cette remarque très intéressante et…marrante.

-Marrante? Tu trouve ça marrant? Ce n'est pas vrai…tu ne peux pas être le frère de Jasper c'est impossible…il ne peut pas avoir de lien parenté avec un montre tel que toi…

-Ecoute, le lutin c'est pas parce que tu sors avec mon frère que cela te donne le droit de m'insulter!

-Petite-amie ou non de Jasper, je t'aurais quand même insulter. Ton frère doit avoir tellement honte de toi, dit elle avec mépris puis elle s'approcha de son visage pour murmurer, et je pense que ta belle inconnue doit elle aussi avoir honte d'aimer un être que toi.

Edward se figea. Nous avions tous entendu ce qu'avait dit Alice malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait murmuré. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait et me rejoignit.

-Mince, j'oubliais!

Elle revint sur ses pas et se posa devant Lauren. Son poing s'abattit sur le nez de la blonde. Puis elle me rejoignit comme si de rien était. Edward était toujours figé mais nous suivait du regard.

-Non, mais t'es pas bien de lui avoir dit ça!

-En tout cas ça l'a fait réagir! T'as vu la tête qui l'a fait, ça s'était marrant!

-…moi, je trouve que c'est plus Lauren et son nez cassé qui était marrant.

Alice éclata de rire en m'approuvant. Jasper nous vit et accourût vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est se qui vous fait rire comme ça?

-La tête de Lauren quand Alice lui a mis un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Dit Jasper, légèrement choqué.

-Pour défendre Bella, bien sur. Au faite, toi il faut que je t'engueule!

-Pour…pourquoi?

-Comment as-tu oser me mentir? Edward ne peut pas étre ton frère, c'est impossible!

-Hein?

-Oui, tu es bien trop gentil pour avoir un lien parenté avec ce monstre.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Rien laisse tomber, Jazz, m'exclamai-je.

-Non, dis moi ce qu'il a fait.

Alice lui raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé, je voyais Jasper s'énerver de plus en plus, puis il partit vers son frère. Je partis à sa suite et arrivai à l'arrêter à quelques mètres de son frère.

-Jazz, je t'ai dis de laisser tomber.

-Non! Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit!

-C'est Lauren qui l'a dit pas lui.

-Mais il a osé dire que c'était intéressant et marrant, c'est pire!

-Jasper…s'il te plait laisse tomber…ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais…Bella…ce qu'ils ont dit est horrible, ta mère s'est fait tué par un chauffard ivre, et ton père travaille comme un malade pour t'offrir tous ce que tu voudras…ils…ils n'ont pas le droit de dire des choses aussi méchantes…pourquoi ne veux tu jamais que j'intervienne face à lui?

-Parce que je sais que la famille c'est important et je refuse que tu t'engueule avec lui…et puis si tu l'engueule il va dire que c'est de ma faute et va se venger, je sais comment ça marche maintenant, allez vient on y va.

-Attend juste quelques secondes.

Il partit rejoindre son frère. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient écouté notre conversation. Car j'écoutai la leur.

-Ecoute, Jasper…

-Non, toi tu va m'écouter, je vais pas t'engueuler car je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait. Mais juste une chose, ne t'étonne pas si ta belle inconnue ne veut plus venir à la maison ce week end. Tu dois lui faire honte…comme tu me fais honte.

-Jasper…

-Non, je veux plus t'écouter. Ça t'éclate de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie, je l'aime comme si c'était ma sœur. Elle m'a empêché de devenir comme toi, imbu de moi-même et jouissant du mal que je fais aux autres, je lui dois tout. Tu t'en prends encore à elle, et tu peux oublier que t'as un frère…et une petite amie aussi. Quand à toi, dit en se tournant vers Lauren, tu as de la chance d'être une fille ou je te jure que même tes empreintes dentaires on aurait pas pu les reconnaitre.

Il revint vers moi, et me prit la main pour rejoindre Alice. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, en lui disant qu'il était sexy quand il est énervé ce qui le fit sourire. Alice avait ce pouvoir sur Jasper, elle l'apaisait. Beaucoup mieux que moi en tout cas. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux. Nous entrâmes dans le lycée, brusquement je me tournai vers Jasper. Comment savait il?

-Co…comment savais tu que j'allais me décommander ce week end?

-T'es ma meilleure amie, tu te souviens? Je te connais comme ma poche.

-Vu ce qu'il y a des fois c'est pas un compliment.

-Je savais que t'allais réfléchir et changer d'avis.

-Et tu n'interviens pas pour que j'y aille?

-J'allais mais maintenant je t'approuve il faut le punir un peu.

Je lui secouai sa tignasse en souriant. Jasper était vraiment unique. Nous arriv^mes vers son casier qui était près de celui de son frère. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, personne. Je glissai ma lettre à l'intérieur. Puis nous partîmes mais Alice nous arrêta.

-Attentdez, il arrive.

-Non, Alice on y va.

-Non, je veux voir sa tête!

-Ouai moi aussi!

Je soupirai. Nous étions caché derrière le mur. Edward ouvrit son casier et ma lettre tomba au sol. Avec apréhension, il l'ouvrit. Après sa lecture, il donna un grand coup dans son casier. Puis colla son front contre celui si. Un murmure nous parvint « non, je ne t'en veux pas mon ange ». je comprends pas, il avait le même comportement qu'avant mais c'était comme si il le regrettait. il semblait perdu...comme moi.

* * *

Donc voilà enfin un chapitre

je suis désolé de ma vitesse avoisinant celle de l'escargot.

Je vais essayer de republier le plus vite possible mais j'avoue que les idées fusent pas trop là haut^^

Mess-Muse


	11. On ne deviendra sans doute jamais amis

-Il t'a appelé mon Ange! S'écria Alice une fois Edward partit.

-C'est bon Alice…

-Mais c'est trop mignon! Vous faites vraiment un couple magnifique!

-Alice s'il te plait…

-Elle a raison, Bella…vous faites réellement un beau couple, dit Jasper en me souriant.

-Pas autant que le votre! M'exclamai-je.

Ma réplique eut le résultat escompté. Tous deux rougirent comme pas possible, mais Alice souriait fièrement. Je poussai légèrement Jasper vers Alice et leur sortant une excuse bidon pour les laisser seuls. Je me baladais dans les couloirs, en direction de ma classe. Les cours commençaient dans 30 minutes. Alice avait voulu arrivé plus tôt pour voir Jasper. Je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking, j'aurai peut-être dû réagir…lui envoyer la vérité dans la tête…lui dire qu'il ne reverrai plus jamais son inconnue…je secouai la tête…non, étrangement depuis que je le connaissais je n'avais jamais pus être méchante avec lui…était ce déjà que je l'aimais sans m'en rendre compte. Je me souviens encore de ce baiser que nous avions échangé…mon premier baiser. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

-Bella!

Je reconnus la voix immédiatement. Ce merveilleux ténor. Je me retournai lentement ayant un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer…allait il enfoncer le clou? Il se planta devant moi.

-Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas grave.

-Non. Je m'aurai pas dû dire ça. Ce qu'avait dit Lauren était loin d'être drôle…tu as perdu ta mère et ton père n'est jamais là en pensant faire ton bonheur…je m'excuse vraiment.

-…tu t'excuse juste pour que ton frère ne te fasse plus la tête…ou bien pour te racheter auprès de cette fille…

-Non! Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je veux juste m'excuser auprès de toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est bon…je dirai à Jasper que tu t'es excusé, il t'en voudra plus.

-Non! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour Jasper ni pour quiconque! Je sais que pour toi je suis le pire des salauds et c'est ce que j'étais avant mais maintenant je compte bien redevenir comme avant et ne plus faire du mal aux autres gratuitement.

-D'accord…

-Ecoute…je sais que toi et moi on ne deviendra sans doute jamais amis mais je veux au moins essayer de t'apprécier…pour Jasper.

-Fait ce que tu souhaite.

Je partis le plus rapidement possible. « on ne deviendra sans doute jamais amis ». Il avait raison, on était pas fait pour être amis alors encore moins pour être ensemble. Je sentis les larmes montées à mes yeux. Je devais arrêter cette relation car elle ne pouvait mener nulle part. J'allai rapidement devant ma salle. Alice me rejoint les joues rouges et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je me moquai gentiment sans y mettre vraiment du cœur. Je gardai le silence toute la journée. Jasper et Alice s'inquiétaient pas mal. Le lendemain fut exactement pareil. Je voyais que Jasper s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. On me secoua violemment. Je levai les yeux. J'étais dans la voiture de Jasper, la journée venait de se terminer, il venait de se garer devant chez moi.

-Bon sang, qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es dans les nuages depuis 2 jours? C'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi qui te perturbe autant?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Que je ne m'inquiète pas? Ma meilleure amie a la tête ailleurs depuis deux jours mais non, pas de quoi m'inquiéter!

-Dés demain tout sera arrangé je te le promet.

-…d'accord je te crois.

Il m'embrassa le front. Je descendis de la voiture et rentrai rapidement dans la maison. Demain sera une journée difficile.

4h39. Cela était la 12ème fois que je regardais mon réveil. Le sommeil m'avait définitivement quitter. Je me levai doucement. Aujourd'hui, j'allais dire à Edward que c'était fini. Je m'habillai avec soin. Je me mis devant la télé, puis devant l'ordinateur, pour finir devant un bon livre. Je regardai l'horloge, 9h 30. Je me levai et mis mon masque. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Rester ici, m'aurait décourager d'y aller. Je fis le chemin le plus lentement possible. J'arrivai au jardin, me figeai. Il était déjà là. Quand il me vit il se leva et se précipita sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je me forçai à ne pas répondre à son étreinte. Il s'en rendit compte et me lâcha doucement. Il semblait avoir peur.

-Que se passe t il, princesse?

-Edward…c'est fini…

-…quoi?…

-Toi et mon…on ne peut pas continuer…

-Non…non! Si c'est pour ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi, je me suis excusé. Je voulais pas être si méchant! Je recommencerais plus je te le jure!

-Ce n'est pas ça Edward. Ceci n'est qu'un rêve…et dans la réalité on ne deviendra sans doute jamais amis, alors encore moins un couple. Pardonne moi de t'avoir faire miroiter une réalité qui ne peut exister.

Sur ce je partis en courrant. Il n'essaya pas de me suivre. Je rentrai rapidement à la maison, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

**_Désolé pour tous ce retard!_**

**_J'ai vraiment dû mal à écrire la suite mais je pense que ça va aller mieux maintenant^^_**

Mess-Muse


	12. atterrissage douloureux

**Atterrissage douloureux**

* * *

J'arrive chez moi, monte dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit en lourds sanglots. C'est dans des moments comme ça que l'absence de ma mère me pèse le plus. Je reste là, à pleurer je ne sais combien de temps, 2 heures, 3 heures peut-être. Jusqu'à se que j'entende un voiture se garer dans la rue.

PDV EDWARD

Je n'arrivai pas à réaliser Elle ne voudras plus jamais me parler. Je peux pas vivre sans ELLE. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je rentre à la maison. Jasper est à la cuisine. Je le rejoints.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé?

Je sautai dans ses bras et éclatai en sanglots.

-J'ai… j'ai fait une connerie, Jazz. Elle m'a quitté, Jazz. Parce que je suis qu'un nul! Je suis qu'un connard! Mais…je peux pas vivre sans elle. Il faut que je la revois, que je m'excuse. Je peux pas me passer d'elle, comment je vais faire?

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Jasper me rattrapa, et me fit assoire. J'étais dans ses bras, mes mains étaient crispées sur son T-shirt. Au bout d'un temps, je finis par me calmer et m'endormir.

PDV JASPER

Edward venait de s'endormir. Il était dans un piteux état. Je le portai et le couchai sur son lit. Je n'osai même pas imaginer dans quel état était Bella.

J'arrivai dans la rue. Je me précipitai dans la maison. Et l'appelai. Elle ne répondit pas. Je montai dans sa chambre, elle était là, en larmes. Elle me voyait, elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura de plus belle. J'essayais de la calmer. Elle continuait et continuait. Je me rendis compte des sentiments forts de chacun d'eux, pour l'autre. Je la réconfortais comme je pouvais. Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormit dans mes bras. Je lui enlevai son jean (rien de pervers bien sur^^) et la couchai sur le lit. Je la recouvris de sa couverture et déposai un baiser sur le front. Je me levai et rentrai. Je me mis devant et regardai la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Bella l'aimait tellement et Edward aussi. Tout est tellement compliqué. Si déjà, ils n'étaient pas aussi compliqués. J'étais pas aussi compliqué avec Alice? Bon, certes j'étais lent mais bon. Edward vient s'assoire à coté de moi. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

-Oui.

-Tout d'abord, je vais faire imprimer plein de feuilles avec marqué « Pardonne-moi » dessus. Puis je l'attendrais tout les matins devant chez elle (devant chez Mme Sullivan pour celles qui ne se souvienne plus), en attendant qu'elle daigne enfin à me voir, et je vais redevenir comme avant! … voilà c'est se que je vais faire!

Il se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour faire les affiches. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Et en plus, il avait l'air très, mais alors très, déterminé.

[ellipse de 3 jours]

Edward est un dingue! Il a placardé partout des affiches « Pardonnes-moi ». Il a même chanter une de ses nouvelles compositions au micro du lycée, se qui lui a valu trois heures de colle. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que Edward Cullen est fou amoureux. Même les médias et les fans. Edward est obsédé pas Bella. Bella, elle, ne sait plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout, quoi faire

[ellipse de 2 jours]

On est Samedi. Ça fait trois heures que Edward est devant chez Mme Sullivan. Bella n'osait pas sortir. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice, je l'accompagne faire du shopping. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'adorais faire du shopping avec elle, juste pour voir ses yeux s'allumer et pétiller devant une tenue. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Bella et partis

PDV EDWARD

Trois heures. Pourquoi elle sort pas? Elle ne m'a pas pardonner? Elle m'en veut pour mon attitude? Faut qu'elle me pardonne. Son pardon est devenu obsession, comme elle. Tiens, la grand-mère de Bella est arrivée. Elle me sourit et me dit « Bonjours ». Dans cette famille, ils sont détestable comme Bella. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Bella est vraiment une fille peu rancunière. Elle sort pour aider sa grand-mère à sortir les courses. Tiens, elle a un nouveau collier, une étoile. Donc, elle l'aide, toujours souriante. Son sourire me dit quelque chose, il m'est familier. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux méchés. Des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. À son doigt, il y a quelque chose … une bague … avec une rose noire. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. C'est la bague de ma princesse. Oh mon dieu! Elle a des lunettes! Et un collier en forme d'étoile! Voilà pourquoi ses yeux et son sourire me semblaient si familier. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me regarde et me sourit. C'est elle, oui, c'est ma princesse. Je la prends par les bras et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont toute douces. C'est bien elle. Je me recule et la fixe. Je sais plus quoi penser.

-Princesse?

* * *

**Donc voilà!**

**Edward découvre tout!**

**Vous vous attendiez à ça? À quoi vous vous étiez attendu?**

Mess-Muse


	13. Tout est brisé

**CHAPITRE 12 **

**Tout est brisé**

* * *

-Princesse?

Elle me regarde surprise, elle a compris qu je l'avais reconnu.

-Oui, Edward.

Je la fixe et pars en courant jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle m'appelle. Je rentre dans la voiture et démarre en trombe. Je vais aller faire un tour. C'est trop d'un coup là.

_**PDV BELLA**_

Edward vient de partir. Je suis à genoux dans la pelouse, en larmes. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne me détesterai pas, Jasper. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et éclate en sanglots. Il me déteste. Il me déteste. Il me déteste. Il me déteste. Il me déteste. Il me déteste…

_[ellipse de 3 jours]_

Je ne vais plus au lycée. Je reste à la maison, à pleurer. Je ne fais que ça. Pleurer, dormir, manger, vomir, pleurer, dormir. Jasper est venu à la maison après avoir su se qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre.

_[flash back]_

-S'il te plait, Bella, ouvre-moi, dit il devant la porte.

-Non!

-S'il te plait.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il ne me détesterai pas! Je te faisais confiance! Tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais, que c 'était ton frère et que tu savais se qu'il allait faire! C'était mon cœur, Jasper! Il t'a fait confiance!

-S'il te plait. Je t'aime (en amitié bien sur), Bella, laisse-moi entrer.

-S'il te plait, Jasper, va t'en.

-Bella…

-JASPER, VA T'EN!

Je l'entends pleurer. Désolé, Jazz. Mais, ça fait trop mal. Il faudra que tu sois patient. Je me suis basée sur tes paroles. Et je suis tombée de haut, de très haut (comme pas mal d'entre vous je pense^^). La porte claque et j'entends un voiture démarrée.

_[fin du flash-back]_

_**PDV JASPER**_

Ça fait trois jours. Trois jours que je l'ai pas vu. Que je reste dans ma chambre. Alice pesse me voir tout les soirs, elle est très inquiète. Je voudrais tellement la faire sourire, mais sans mon Ange je n'en ai pas la force. Edward, lui, est devenu un automate. Je ne le reconnais plus du tout. Il ne parle presque plus. Bella ne va plus au lycée, c'est Alice qui me l'a dit. Je regarde la broche de Bella. Quand je suis revenu du rendez vous shopping d'Alice, j'ai vu la broche en bas des escaliers. Quelqu'un l'avait jeté. J'ai tout de suite compris et je me suis précipité chez Bella. Ça me fait tellement mal de ne plus avoir mon Ange auprès de moi. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. C'est ma mère, elle s'inquiète. Elle pause une assiette remplis de sandwichs sur ma table de chevet., dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va. Je n'arrive plus à vivre sans mon Ange à mes côtés. Edward, mon frère, tu l'as brisé. Et tu m'as brisé par la même occasion...tout est brisé...

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Qu'est se que je dois faire? Aller la voir pour qu'on s'explique? J'ai passé tant d'années à la détester. Bella ne vient plus au lycée. Jasper, non plus. J'ai l'impressions qu'il est… brisée de l'intérieur. Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus, ne sort plus. Il reste cloîtrer dans sa chambre à pleurer. Bon, je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il faut que j'aie voir Bella.

_[ … ]_

-Non, désolé, Edward, mais Bella ne veut voir personne.

-C'est pour Jasper!

-Même.

-Très bien. Dites lui, juste que Jasper va très mal, il n'arrive plus à vivre sans elle. Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus. Il faut vraiment qu'elle aie le voir, je vous en supplie, dites le lui.

-Le message sera passé.

-Merci, madame.

Je repars. J'espère qu'elle ira le voir.

_**PDV BELLA**_

On toque à ma porte. Ma grand-mère. Elle m'apporte un thé à la rose, apaisant soit disant.

-C'était qui?

-Edward.

Je recrache le thé que j'avais dans la bouche. Il y en a plein parterre. Tant pis, je laverai.

-Qu'est se qu'il voulait?

-Te parler… à propos de Jasper. Il m'a expliqué que Jasper n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi. Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus, même Alice n'arrive pas à lui remonter le moral… Bella, Jasper va vraiment très mal.

-Je sais, Alice est déjà venu m'en parler mais…c'est si dur…

-Va le voir. Il te manque, ma puce. C'est ton meilleur ami.

-J'y vais.

Je m'habille, prends une veste et courut jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. C'est Esmée qui m'ouvre.

-Bella! Comme je suis contente de te voir! Tu viens voir Jasper? Formidable! Il va tellement mal en ce moment. Vite, va le voir.

Je monte dans la chambre de Jasper. Je rentre tout doucement. Il pleure. Il m'aperçois et se jette sur moi en me serrant très fort contre lui.

-Mon Ange. Je … je suis désolé…s'il te plait… pardonne-moi… je t'aime, Bella… m'abandonne pas… m'abandonne plus… je t'en supplie.

-Chut…

On s'assoit sur le lit. Il se blottit dans mes bras, je lui caresse ses cheveux blonds, il finit par s'endormir. Je le couche correctement et va pour partir mais au dernier moment il me retient par les hanches et soupire un « reste… »; je lui obéit et me couche à coté de lui. Je l'entoure de mes bras. Je finis par le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Jasper. Ils sont tous les deux endormis. Jasper dans les bras de Bella. Je m'approche d'eux et m'assit sur le lit. Je l'observe. ELLE. Bella. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est avec elle avec qui j'ai passé le bal et le samedi après-midi. Que c'est avec elle avec qui j'ai passé de si bons moments. Que c'est elle que j'ai embrassé. Que c'est elle dont je sus tombé amoureux. Je lui caresse la joue. Le peau est toujours aussi douce, c'est la même. C'est ma princesse. Je m'approche de son visage et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact me provoque des papillons dans le ventre. Jasper bouge, je l'ignore et continue.

-Edward, arrête.

Je me sépare brusquement de Bella et part en courant, m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Me*de. Je pensais pas qu'il me verrait. Pourvu qu'il ne le dise pas à Bella. Qu'est se que je fais avec elle? Je vais lui parler pour qu'on s'explique? Machinalement, ma main sur mon cœur pour prendre sa broche. Elle est où? Ah oui. Je l'avais envoyé dans les escaliers. Après m'être énervé. Je me précipite dans les escaliers. Elle n'est pas là. Je l'ai perdu. Non, c'est celle de ma princesse. Je lui avais promis que j'en prendrais soin… et je l'ai perdu. La dernière chose qui me reste d'elle, qui me reste de notre relation, je l'ai perdu. Je me hais. Je me hais…

_[ellipse de 3 jours]_

Cela fait trois jours. 3 jours que je ne suis pas sorti. J'ai perdu sa broche. Je lui avais promis que j'en prendrai soin. Bella vient tout les jours avec Jasper. Dés qu'ils passent devant ma chambre je peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir légèrement la porte pour LA voir. Jasper lui ne la lâche plus. Il s'en veux tellement. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. La porte d'entrée claque. C'est Jasper qui vient de raccompagner Bella chez elle. Bella. Je voudrais tellement la prendre dans mes bras. La serrer contre moi. Sentir son odeur. J'ai mal horriblement mal. Une douleur intense. Une brûlure intense. Je commence à pleurer mais ça n'apaisait pas cette douleur, je me mets à crier. Crier de douleur. Cette horrible douleur. Ma porte s'ouvre. Jasper apparaît, me saute dessus et me serre dans ses bras.

-Chut… calme-toi… souffle doucement… ça va passer…

-Jasper, ça va pas passer…J'ai perdu sa broche, c'est horrible… le seule souvenir que j'ai d'elle…

-Chut…

Je finis par me calmer. Mais je reste dans ses bras, cela fait pratiquement une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas parler. Jasper me berce, puis se sépare de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes toujours?

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Alors? Alors?**

**Qu'en pensez vous?**

Mess-Muse


	14. Le Pardon partie 1

**Le Pardon (Partie 1)**

* * *

-…Oui

-J'avais raison! Je savais que je te connaissais par cœur et que je ne me tromperai pas!

-Que veux tu dire par là?

-Je savais que si tu apprenais la vérité sur Bella, tu continuerais à l'aimer et tu ne la détesterai plus.

-Elle pensait…que je la détesterais?

-Non, elle ne le pensais pas, elle le pense. Vu comment tu as réagis quand tu as appris la vérité.

-J'ai mal réagis! Je…je… c'est sur le coup! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste.

Des larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste. Je l 'aime moi. Je la déteste pas… plus. L'Ai-je vraiment détester un jour?

-Tu sais… elle t'a jamais vraiment détesté. Elle te répondait parce qu'elle n'aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Mais, elle te détestait pas… Pourquoi, toi, tu la détestais, Edward? Me demanda Jasper .

Je voyais dans son regard que cette situation l'avait souffrir plus qu'il ne le disait. Je me détestais encore plus. J'avais fait du mal à mon frère, du mal à Bella, et cela me faisait du mal à moi. Jasper me fixait attendant une réponse.

-Je… je me disais que… c'était à cause d'elle si on ne s'entendait plus. C'était stupide, hein?

-Oh oui, c'était stupide. C'était parce que je ne reconnaissais plus mon frère, qu'on ne s'entendait plus. Tu avais légèrement pris la grosse tête.

-Oui, je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'étais avec … Bella. Je suis redevenu comme avant grâce à elle. Faut que je retrouve sa broche. Je l'ai perdu. C'est son seul cadeau. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était précieuse à ses yeux, je lui avais promis dans prendre soin. Il faut que je la retrouve.

-C'est ça que tu cherche?

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant mes yeux. Sa broche. La broche de ma princesse. Je la pris et la contemplai avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, la robe qu'elle portait lors du bal. C'était la robe de mariée de sa mère… la broche aussi… elle a dû beaucoup t'apprécier lors de cette soirée pour te l'offrir. Elle m'a dit que… qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécier le VRAI Edward. Redevient comme avant et je suis sûr que tu pourras te faire pardonner.

-C'est vrai? Je pourrai me faire pardonner? Ce serait… formidable. Mais… comment lui parler? Je sais pas si j'en serais capable. Comment recrée le lien qui nous unissait avant?

- … Je sais! Demain, tu vas la chercher à ma place. Tu lui dis que j'ai pas pu venir, t'inventera une excuse. Tu vas voir en voiture, elle est toujours stresser, et tu la calmera je pense que ça t'aidera beaucoup comme point de départ.

-Je… d'accord… j'essayerai.

Il me sourit, il avait l'air content. Je sentis qu'il est heureux. J'avais retrouvé mon jumeau et j'espèrai bientôt retrouver ma princesse.

_[le lendemain]_

Je stressais à mort. C'était horrible, pire qu'avant un concert. Et si jamais, elle refusait de monter dans ma voiture. Si elle me rejetait. Faut pas penser à ça. Arrête Edward!

**_PDV BELLA_**

Bon, il se grouille, prince Jazzy! Mais… c'est pas sa voiture, ça! Il a prit la voiture de son frère? … mais pourquoi il est là lui?

-Salut Bella! Jasper a été aller faire le plein de sa voiture, il ne pouvait pas venir te chercher. Donc, moi, je suis venu.

-Je vais aller prendre le bus

-Non, c'est bon, je t'emmène!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais.

-Je sais mais c'est avec plaisir. Allez monte sinon on va être en retard.

-D'accord.

Je montai dans sa voiture. Ça me faisait bizarre. Il démarra et roula doucement. Il n'avait pas oublié. Je souris. Malgré sa vitesse lente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser. Je tripotai ma bague. Edward le remarqua et sourit. Je portai encore sa bague. Je n'étais pas parvenu à m'en séparer. Je vis ma broche accrocher à son gilet. Je la fixai jusqu'à se que je sentis une main se poser sur les miennes et me caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce. Je le regardai, il me sourit et se re-concentra sur la route. Sa main me calma. Le lycée arriva trop vite à mon goût. Il me dit de rester dans la voiture, il sortit, vint m'ouvrir la porte et me tendit la main.

-On y va, princesse?

Je le regardai surprise. Princesse. Pourquoi m'appelait-il « Princesse »? M'aurait il pardonné? Ça me fit bizarre. Il m'appelait comme ça en sachant que c'est moi, Bella.

-Eddychou! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Tu m'a manqué!

* * *

_J'ai relu les chapitres que j'avais déjà tapé et j'ai vu où ça c'était arrêté et je me suis trouvé très sadique par rapport à la fin. Donc j'ai décidé de taper la suite et de la poster._

_J'essayerai de mettre assez rapidement la suite et la fin pour vous soulager^^_

**Aidoku**


	15. Le Pardon partie 2

**Le Pardon (partie 2)**

* * *

Je tournai la tête vers la voix nasillarde. Lauren Mallory s'approchait de nous en courant. Chose particulièrement drôle à voir, car elle était vêtu d'une minijupe, que je nommerai plutôt bandeau, avec des chaussures aux talons d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Je ne pus cacher mon sourire. Mais il disparût bien vite quand elle lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. . Je préférai m'en aller. Jalouse, oui. Triste, aussi. Jalouse, car ELLE pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Et triste, parce que moi, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Je m'éloignais rapidement d'eux.

PDV EDWARD

-On n'y va, princesse?

Elle me regarda avec surprise. Je fus contente de mon effet. Jazz avait raison, me montrer attentif à elle dans la voiture m'a permit un bon point de départ.

-Eddychou! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Tu m'a manqué!

Oh non! Pas elle! Lauren, dégage, j'étais avec ma princesse, là. Elle me sauta dessus. Putain, elle a trop mis de parfum! Non, Bella ne part pas! Lauren me fixait avec un air aguicheur. Elle me ferait presque peur là.

-Alors, tu as bien réfléchis, pendant cette pause?

-Euh… réfléchir à quoi?

-Eh, bien, à nous deux, mon lapin.

-Mais…il n'y a plus de nous deux, répondis je, pourtant certain de l'avoir quitté.

-Oh, je t'en pris , Eddy! Je sais que notre rupture t'a fait souffrir. Tu étais très pensif après et puis avec cette pause, j'ai tout compris. Je te manque et je suis près à te pardonner cet écart.

-Non, Lauren, t'y es pas là. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en suis fou amoureux. Donc entre toi et moi, c'est fini.

-Et qui est cette fille? Tu ne connais même pas son prénom.

-Si, son nom est Bella.

-Isabella Swan? Cette empotée de première qui ne sait pas être un pied devant l'autre sans tombé! Mais enfin…elle est beaucoup moins belle que moi!

-Je ne crois pas non! Cette fille est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré! Bon, maintenant, je te laisse. J'ai le cœur de ma princesse à récupérer.

-Non, Eddy, c'est impossible! C'est moi que tu aimes!

-Ah! Est depuis quand? Écoute Lauren, t'étais juste un bon coup d'accord? Dis toi que je suis le pire des enfoirés, et que je ne te mérite pas, okay? Dis je en tendant de m'échapper.

-Mais enfin mon lapin, c'était pourtant fort entre toi et moi? Quand tu me prenais sur la banquet arrière de la voiture! Ou dans la forêt près de la Push! Ou la fellation que je t'avais faite dans le placard du concierge!

-C'était pas fort c'était bestial.

-Oh oui! Tellement sauvage! S'exclama-t-elle pensant tenir le bon bout.

-Le problème Lauren c'est que je ne suis plus un animal! Va donc t'envoyer en l'air avec Tyler il n'attend que ça!

Je m'extirpa enfin de ses faux ongles. je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi…chiante. Bella étais à une dizaine de mètres de moi, je me mis à courir pour la rattraper. Arrivé à côté d'elle, je lui demandai de s'arrêter deux minutes, pour que je reprenne mon souffle. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu rattrapé? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Lauren?

-Ta compagnie est mieux que celle de Lauren.

Elle me fixa quelque instant. Elle semblait perdu. Avais je dis quelque chose de mal? Non…je lui ai juste dit que j'appréciais sa compagnie…quoi de plus logique.

-A…alors tu…tu ne me déteste plus?

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats.

-Je me demande si je t'ai vraiment détesté un jour. Je ne crois pas. Je me demande même si… je ne t'ai pas plutôt toujours aimé. Mais je rejetais cet amour. Alors, je me disais que je te détestais.

-Mais pourquoi pensais tu que tu me détestais? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait.

-Je me répétais que c'était de ta faute si je ne m'entendais plus avec mon frère.

-C'est…stupide.

Oui, je sais, surtout que c'est de ma faute si je ne m'entendais plus avec Jasper, et non de la tienne. Lui a su garder les pieds sur Terre alors que moi non. Je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui. Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Je me perds dans ses yeux. Elle est ma Sauveuse. Me sortant enfin du chaos luxuriant dans lequel je vivais. Elle avait fait resplendir ma vie. Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Elle était tout simplement divine. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer? Proposa-t-elle, gênée.

Je lui tendis la main, elle me la prit après un temps d'hésitation. On finit de traverser le parking…ensemble.

* * *

**Petit chapitre oui je sais.**

**Désolé.**

**Pardonnez moi pour mon extrème lenteur mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire.**

**J'ai guère d'idée pour la fin, oui la fin approche à grand pas.**

**J'aimerais, je dis bien j'aimerais ce n'est pas une obligation, pouvoir profiter de votre inspiration si certaines ont des idées, n'hésitez pas!**

**Bien a vous.**

_Aidoku._


	16. Douce Réconciliation

**CHAPITRE 16 **

**Douce Réconciliation**

* * *

-Edward, il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâche la main, tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota Bella, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Et alors? Répondit Edward.

-Ben, ben, je sais pas moi...je...

-Aurais tu honte d'être avec moi ? La coupa-t-il.

-Non! non non non non non! Pas du tout c'est juste pour toi hein.

-Alors je peux toujours te tenir la main

Il lui sourit. C'est le Edward que Bella avait connu lors du bal. Adorable, marrant, légèrement moqueur, intelligent et romantique. Elle lui répondit en retour d'un sourire timide, elle se sentait un peu perdu avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Edward semblait ne plus la détester, il semblait lui avoir pardonner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un pardon. Il lui tenait délicatement la main comme si elle était faite de porcelaine mais fermement de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle ne comptait pas s'envoler. Peut-être le ciel lui accordait une seconde chance. Elle aperçût Jasper près de l'entrée, Alice à ses cotés lui tenant la main. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux. Si différent et si complémentaire à la fois. Jasper les vit arriver et leur fit un geste inutile pour leur montrer qu'il était là, Alice elle joignit la parole au geste en les appelant. Edward et Bella levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite synchronisation. Comme si on pouvait les rater! Bella lâcha la main d'Edward qui la regarda surpris. Avait il fait quelque chose de mal? Bella lança un regard blasé au couple immanquable avant de lui sourire légèrement. Il comprit tout de suite. Jasper et Alice étaient le roi et la reine pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, avec une remarque idiot qui avait de gâcher certaine chose. Comme lors du premier baiser d'Edward, où Jasper s'était demandé combien de centilitre de bave nous échangions pendant un baiser. Où quand Bella, 13 ans, vêtu d'un bikini, se montra à Jasper, fière de ses nouvelles formes, qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que "bah mets toi en monokini tu seras mon pote Bellou!". Arrivant devant eux, Bella se fit prendre par deux bras puissants.

-Bonjour mon Ange, lui chuchota Jasper.

-Salut, sourit Bella.

Il la relâcha doucement. Alice sauta dans les bras de Bella, la faisant presque tomber.

-Oh Bella! Hier, j'ai trouvé une robe fantastique pour toi!

-Hein? Dit Bella qui ne s'attendait pas à un Bonjour aussi étrange.

-Oui, je suis allé faire du shopping avec Jasper et...

-Encore? La coupa Edward, Jasper où est passé ta virilité bon sang?

-Dans ma poche, sourit Alice.

-Quoi?

-C'est simple pas de shopping pas de sexe!

-Mais...t'es un monstre...dit Edward.

-Il a tenu trois jours, en sortant du lycée il m'a direct amené faire les boutiques. À peine, on est arrivé chez moi, qu'il me collait violemment contre le mur, a juste descendu mon boxer que BAM! Il me...

-Alice stop! Je veux rien savoir des galipette de Jazzy! S'écria Bella attirant quelques regards.

-Mais on fait pas des galipette! Quoi que ce serait marrant! Tu sais Jazzou comme dans les films porno qu'on a regardé, moi je me mets en position poirier et toi tu...

-Alice! La robe! S'écria Jasper ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase.

-Ah oui! Tu verras elle est magnifique! Sobre mais classe, sage mais pas trop, tu sais comme ces intellos qui sont en faite de vraies chi...

-Alice! La coupa Jasper.

-Oui...euh elle est bleu marine, et je t'ai pris de ballerines, Jasper m'avait interdit les escarpins, ainsi qu 'un petit gilet bleu aussi.

-Mais...

-Non, non ne me remercie pas!

-D'accord mais...

-Ca me fait plaisir!

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-Ben, j'ai pensé que te connaissant tu ne devais pas avoir de tenue potable pour le gala du mois prochain.

-Quel gala?

-Je voulais t'en parler en chemin,dit doucement Edward.

-Et de quoi voulais tu me parler?

Edward la regarda. il avait peur de sa réponse. Et si elle refusait...ce serait légitime bien sur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Bella, elle crut se perdre dans ses émeraudes.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner un gala de charité qu'organise notre maison de disque. Jasper y va avec Alice, Emmett avec Rosalie et Jake avec Leah. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble...histoire de...repartir à zéro...de s'offrir une seconde chance...

Bella se figea à ses paroles. Une...seconde...chance... c'était ce qu'elle espérait et il lui l'offrait. Pouvait elle réellement l'avoir ? Se le permettre ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après toutes ces années ? Ce sont les gémissements d'attente d'Alice qui la firent revenir sur Terre. Celle ci avait les mains sur sa bouche et semblait attendre sa réponse avec une certaine impatience.

-Je...oui, ce serait bien, sourit elle.

Edward relâcha l'aire qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Alice sautilla sur place en poussant de légers couinements. Bella dut se reconcentrer sur elle.

-Mais c'est dans un mois. On aurait eut le temps de l'acheter cette robe.

-Non! Il faut encore qu'on choisisse ma robe, celle de Rosalie, celle d'Esmée, nos chaussures, nos gilets, nos sacs, nos coiffures nos maquillages et nos accessoires ! Un mois sera tout juste.

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête, il ne fallait pas chercher à argumenter à ce niveau là avec Alice. Elle sourit à Edward. La sonnerie retentit. Jasper accompagna Alice jusqu'à son cours. Edward embrassa très rapidement la joue de Bella en lui soufflant un « à plus tard » avant de partir en courant en cours. Bella partit légèrement rêveuse. Ils s'étaient réconciliés...et ils avaient des projets...ensemble.

* * *

_Donc voilà le 16ème chapitre_

_Plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit j'en suis vraiment désolé_

_Il y a des choses dans la vie qui font que..._

_L'épilogue est déjà écrit donc j'ai la fin_

_il ne me reste plus que le chapitre du gala et je vais essayer de faire un lemon j'espère que ce sera correct._

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main._

_Toujours ouverte aux reviews_

_Bonne nuit_

_**Aidoku**_


End file.
